La personalidad de un casanova
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Miku Hatsune , alumna transferida a otra escuela; quien conocera a amigos nuevos incluyendo a Rinto Kagamine. A ella le cae muy bien pero luego se da cuenta que solo era una imagen y no era su verdadera personalidad y empieza a odiarlo por ser tan coqueto. El se muestra muy interesado en ella y pronto decide enamorarla de alguna forma solo por capricho ¿Quien se enamorara primero?
1. El inicio del fin

**Disclaimer: Por mas que me duela el corazon Vocaloid no me pertenece (Harta de poner el disclaimer asi que me volvi original xD)**

* * *

¡Hola!Me llamo Miku Hatsune, de 13 años de edad, me cambiaron de escuela ya que mis padres cambiaron de trabajo y me mude a la gran ciudad , Tokyo_Japon; este lugar sera muy diveertido ya que tengo unas amigas que conoci por chat, ellas estan en la misma escuela que yo voy a estar asi que mi integracion no sera para nada dificil. Pero aun asi no puedo evitar estar algo nerviosa por este gran cambio, claro que extrañare a mis amigos de mi anterior escuela , sin embargo, ellos me ayudaron a alistar mis maletas como muestras que no hay rencor ni nada parecido. Con mis amigas de chat aunque me sea un poco dificil y tenga que ir y volver en tren , podia verlas y salir de compras con ellas antes de que me cambiaran de escuela. Mis amigas son Rin, Luka y Meiko ; ellas son muy divertidas y sabemos muchos secretos entre nosotras, cosas que guardaremos hasta la tumba. En fin, estoy con mi uniforme escolar nuevo esperando a fuera de la clase ya que el profesor esta preparando para las presentaciones; espero presentarme bien y no tartamudear, estoy con mis usuales dos colitas gemelas a los costado, mi cabello es aguamarino y me encanta peinarlo. Mi uniforme es un sueter color beige oscuro encima de una camisa blanca con una corbata roja , mi falda es de color negro y llevo unas botas que tienen un poco de taco , cosa que no es permitido por la escuela pero ya que. Ahora el profesor me esta haciendo señas para que entre al aula y me presente, suspire hondo y me dije :"_Tranquila"_

_"_M..Mucho gusto me llamo Miku Hatsune, 13 años de edad "-dijo timidamente la aguamarina cuando una rubio saludo a lo lejos y ella correspondio torpemente

"Muy bien , señorita Hatsune por favor sientese al lado de Kagamine"-ordeno el profesor

"¿Eh?"-dijeron los alumnos por tantos Kagamines

"¿Q..Quien es Kagamine?"-pregunto la aguamarina curiosa

"Yo"-dijeron dos chicos y dos chicas

"Miku ¿No sabias que mi apellido era Kagamine?"-pregunto una rubia con ganchitos en su cabello

"G..Gomen Rin"-dijo Miku disculpandose

"Si tienen tanto tiempo para conversar las sentare lo mas lejos posible"-sentencio el profesor -"Sientate al lado de Rinto Kagamine"

"..Y..ese es..?"-murmuro la aguamarina intrigada

"Soy yo"-dijo un rubio con ganchitos en su cabello muy parecido a Rin mirando a Miku interesadamente

"A..Ah ok"-dijo ella al pasar al costado de el pero este se paro y la detuvo -"¿Eh?"

"Gusto en conocerte"-dijo Rinto besando la mano de ella coquetamente

"A..Ah.."-murmuro ella sonrojada por el acto de este

"Bueno sientense de una vez que empieza la clase"-exigio el profesor mientras se apoyaba en su mesa a lo cual la aguamarina en seguida obedecio

* * *

R..Rinto Kagamine parecia ser un buen chico, e..el fue muy amable al saludarme de esa forma tan poco usada pero muy caballerosa; descubri que era primo de Rin, y ademas que Rin tiene un hermano llamado Len; Rinto tambien tiene una hermana llamada Lenka , lo curioso es que sus nombres se parecen. Como sea, Rinto parece la clase de alumno perfecto, aunque solo lo he visto mientras escribe y copia de la pizarra , pero en fin; su cabello se ve tan sedoso que da ganas de acariciarlo de cualquier forma, sus ojos son grandes y brillantes, como si vieran dentro de ti. Me pregunto porque me sonrojo un poco cuando lo miro perdidamente sin darme cuenta; me pregunto que ocurre conmigo el dia de hoy, ni modo tengo que mirar hacia otro lado para no estar tan aburrida , despues de ingles tocaba matematicas el cual parecia haber dejado una tarea y todos se habian olvidado, claro que a mi no me regañarian pues yo no habia estado en esa clase anterior.

Y en matematicas...

"Rin, ¿Me puedes pasar la tarea por favor?"-pidio Rinto como si nada sonriente

"Ah..No se, eso estaria mal y nos podrian castigar"-murmuro la rubia dudando

"Por favor"-susurro el sensualmente cambiand su temperamento completamente mientras la tomaba del menton

"Ah..Esta bien"-dijo la muy sonrojada Rin

"Gracias"-dijo Rinto volviendo a la normalidad soltandola

"_No me digas que Rinto es un..."_-pensaba la aguamarina mientras veia esa escena

"Chicos, saquen su libro rapido"-ordeno el profesor a lo que todos hicieron caso

* * *

¿Es un casanova?...No me habia percatado de eso ya que actuaba muy bien , entonces corrijo lo dicho ; odio a Rinto Kagamine, un casanova que se oculta atras de una cara amigable solo para luego utilizar su "encanto" en momentos favorables para el. Eso es algo realmente triste pero que le iba a hacer, pense que era una persona noble ; pero que idiota ,el hizo lo mismo cuando me beso la mano que cuando le pidio a Rin la tarea de matematicas y yo no me di cuenta en absoluto; fue su "Encanto"; solo para caerme bien y poder sacarme provecho , que estupida soy nunca habia caido en algo como esto, siempre habia oido de amigas que me cuidara de ese tipo de chicos que solo les gusta recibir todo y le consienten eso por ser lindo y/o adorables , pero no me quedaba nada que hacer , solamente me concentrare en mis estudios desde ahora, no es que le haya agarrado interes a Rinto cuando me beso la mano , solamente que me producia curiosidad tan solo mirarlo a los cualquier manera no volvere a caer en ese tonto truquito , no es que ya no me sonrojare si el hace algo con su estilo coqueto pero ya no hare caso de lo que me diga, ademas no puedo perdonarle que le haya hecho eso a Rin, su propia prima y ademas una de mis mejores amigas ¿Como se atreve?. Le advertire a Rin luego de terminar esta clase ya que toca refrigerio.

Y en el refrigerio...

"Hey Rin queria comentarte de algo"-murmuro la aguamarina muy bajo pero no le llego a escuchar la rubia

"Mira Miku ahi estan Luka y Meiko"-dijo Rin muy contenta

"¡Luka, Meiko!¡Konichiwa!"-exclamo la aguamarina sonriente

"Miku ¿Que tal?"-dijo la pelirrosada muy amistosa

"¿Te acostumbrastes ya a esta escuela?"-pregunto Meiko intrigada

"Pues si y no"-respondio Miku con una cara inexpresiva

"Ok.."-murmuro Meiko confundida

"Dejemoslo ahi"-dijo Luka sonriendo

"A proposito , ¿Han visto a mi estupido gemelo y a Rinto?"-pregunto Rin entusiasmada

"Uhhh Rinto"-murmuro la pelicastaña haciendo sonrojar a Rin

"C..Callate Meiko"-dijo sonrojada la rubia

"¿De que me perdi?"-dijo Miku confundida

"Es que a Rin le gusta Rinto"- dijo Luka haciendo que la rubia se ponga aun mas roja

"Ehhh"-exclamo sorprendida la aguamarina

"Y..Ya que bulleras son"-dijo la rubia tratando de callarlas

"P..Pero ¿Como te puede gustar ese casanova?"-dijo la aguamarina en voz muy alta ya que estaba muy sorprendida

"C..¿Casanova?"-pregunto Rin muy confundida y siguiendo aun con su sonrojo

"Oh, ¿Quien es casanova?"-pregunto un rubio con ganchitos en su pelo saliendo detras de Miku haciendola tener un escalofrio

"¡Rinto!"-exclamo la rubia sonrojada

"Hola chicas...Hola Miku"-dijo Rinto quien le fingio una sonrisa a la aguamarina ya que este sabia cual era la conversacion

"H..Hola"-dijo ella aun con escalofrios por la espalda

"¡Chicas! ¡Buenas tardes!"-exclamo un rubio saliendo atras de Rinto

"Oh miren es mi estupido gemelo"-dijo la rubia

"Rin..Me sacas de quicio"-exigio el mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza

"Bueno chicos nosotros ya nos retiramos que ahora ya tocan nuestras clases , bye"-dijeron Meito y Luka al unisono para luego irse

"Mmm..A nosotros nos da una hora mas que a ellos ¿Que podriamos hacer?"-preguntaba Rinto mirando a Miku interesadamente

"Ya se , podemos aplanar a Len con mi aplanadora"-sugirio la rubia mientras miraba retativa a su gemelo

"Para que sepas tambien es mia"-dijo Len molesto

"Asi, ya quisieras"-dijo Rin sacando lengua y sin darse cuenta estos dos se pusieron a discutir dejando a Rinto y Miku a un lado

"Mmm...Y bien..¿Se podia saber quien era el casanova?"-susurraba Rinto sensualmente mientras la rodeaba con su brazo

"E..Eh.. se de que me hablas"-dijo Miku mirando hacia otro lado evitando su mirada y tapando un poco su sonrojo

"No me hagas eso"-dijo Rinto mientras la tomaba del menton haciendola voltear la cabeza mirandola directamente a los ojos

"Oh, ¿No te gusta ser ignorado?"-pregunto Miku descubriendo su debilidad

"No creo que a nadie le guste"-dijo el mientras la miraba tenazmente

"Pero a ti mas que nadie"-dijo ella con una mirada retativa

"...Eres muy interesante Miku"-dijo Rinto sonriendo

"¿Eso fue una sonrisa honesta?"-pregunto ella

"Adivina tu"-respondio el para luego darle un calido beso en la mejilla

"¡Rinto!"-exclamo Miku molesta y sonrojada

"¿Porque te lo tomas asi?"-pregunto el sonriendo

"Tu bien sabes porque"-dijo Miku mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba a clases pero Rinto la detuvo

"No se, dime tu"-dijo el quien luego de jalarla la puso contra el tomandola de la cintura

"P..Porque tu eres un ..."-murmuraba la aguamarina sonrojada

"Dilo"-susurro sensualmente Rinto al oido de la aguamarina

"U..Un casanova"-respondio ella mirandolo firmemente

"...Buena chica"-dijo Rinto para luego darle un beso en la frente haciendola sonrojar y luego dejarla ir a clases

* * *

Ese idiota...Ahora estoy de germenes de sus labios de casanova, pero por lo menos siento que ya dejara de molestarme ; o aunque sea tendra una personalidad diferente conmigo. Finalmente termino el colegio y pude irme a mi casa a descansar tranquila en pensar en este agotador dia, pero en fin; ya puedo estar en la comodidad de mi casa, dicen que el primer dia de clases siempre es el que mas cansada te deja pero ya que va, eso ya lo sabia pero lo que me tenia exhausta era Rinto Kagamine tratando de seguir fingiendo , como si actuara para mi ya que creo que fue sin darse cuenta empezo a ignorar a Rin, cosa que no me gusto y cuando lo hizo lo golpee fuertemente con mi puerro ; el se molesto por eso y rodeo mi cintura con su mano haciendome sonrojar , cosa que note que puso celosa a Rin y me lamente en mi interior ya que si me disculpaba enfrente de Rinto este se daria cuenta de que el a Rin le gusta y bueno no puedo hacerle eso a ella , es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba. Cuando me empeze a quedar dormida, me recorde a Rinto por ultima vez aunque no tenia idea de porque, ya que es un idiota, supongo que es por eso y eso llamara mi atencion..Ah..Dios mio..Creo que no habra ningun alumno modelo en esta escuela que me interese...¿O si?


	2. Enfermedad de amor

**Voy a cambiar un poco mi estilo de escribir UwU**

* * *

Ah..Un nuevo mañana , estaba aun con mucho sueño, quizas no pude dormir por cierto rubio que me saca de mis casillas; y si; hablo de Rinto Kagamine , ese casanova expremientado; me molesta mucho desde que dije que es un casanova pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ademas on quiero destruir los delirios amorosos de Rin ya que a ella en serio le gusta ese chico, bueno en fin, solo se que Rinto es el estudiante tipo molesto que siempre le gusta hacer imposible la vida a alguien , en cambio cuando me puse a conversar con Len me di cuenta que era lo que yo creia que era Rinto, Len es muy divertido y buen chico, un alumno ejemplar de los cuales me gustan; pero no debo ver a Len como algo, somos amigos, no debo confundir las cosas , bueno tan bonito que estabamos conversando que Rinto me jalo y llevo a mi sitio haciendome sentar a la fuerza mientras que el se sienta en el suyo o sea al lado mio, Len estaba algo lejos asi que no pudimos seguir con su conversacion; le reclame a Rinto pero ese casanova me saco la lengua y se dio la vuelta ignorandome. Por eso no pude dormir toda la noche, viendo una forma de como vengarme de ese maldito por meterse en conversaciones pero solo me causo insomnio sin ninguna solucion, ya vera Rinto...Le voy a dar a aliste mas lento de lo que solia hacerlo ya que como pense que me habia despertado temprano tenia mucho tiempo, pero no fue asi, mire el reloj que estaba en el techo y vi que ya estaba llegando tarde a clases. Y para mi mala suerte estaba lloviendo; ¡Que asco de dia!. Por fin termine de alistarme para la escuela y mi mamá me dijo que llevara paraguas pero no podia pues tendria que buscarlo y quizas ya lo habia perdido asi que me despedi y sali corriendo de mi casa hacia la escuela antes de que sea mas tarde y me den un castigo, mi cabello se habia alborotado y mi ropa estaba mojada por las fuertes lluvias que habian en ese terrible dia que me tenia llegar vi como el profesor me miraba con mala cara pues habia llegado demasiado tarde, le rogue que me deje entrar pero se le notaba molesto por mis ropas mojadas, pero me acepto asi como estaba con la condicion que deje mi mochila y vaya a pedir una toalla a enfermeria

-"Bueno señorita Hatsune entre y cambiese de ropas enseguida, el señor Kagamine Rinto le acompañara"-sentencio el profesor cosa que hizo que la aguamarina se ponga pelos de puntas

-"S...Si"-afirmo ella dificultosa por la orden que este le habia dado mientras dejaba su mochila en su asiento

-"Vamos"-dijo Rinto sosteniendola del brazo mientras sonreia muy falsamente y la jalaba un poco cosa que Miku se conformo con seguirlo

Y en la enfermeria...

-"Espero que estes contenta, por ti estoy perdiendo clases"-dijo el algo molesto mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por su cabello de el

-"N..Nadie te pidio que me acompañaras"-respondio ella mirandolo retativamente

-"Oh...Que linda"-dijo Rinto mientras le apretaba na mejilla mientras este sonreia

-"T..Tonto"-dijo ella mientras se soltaba

-"..Aun asi me amas"-dijo el sacandole la lengua

-"Lo siento, yo no amo a casanovas; tus trucos no funcionan"-dijo Miku cruzandose de manos

-"...¿Tu crees?"-dijo Rinto mientras la sotuvo del menton por un momento

-"Y..Ya te dije que no funciona"-dijo Miku sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado

-"...¿Y esto?"-dijo Rinto mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella haciendola caer en la cama y el encima de ella

-"R..¡Rinto!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada

-"Estas roja"-dijo el sonriendo con satisfaccion y luego noto un comportamiento extraño en Miku -"¿Hey que sucede?"

-"E..Es que.."-trataba de decir la aguamarina volteandose de un lado a otro hasta que se cubrio la boca con su brazo -"A..Achuu..."-se escucho un debil estornudo por parte de ella

-"Miku...Tu ropa esta muy mojada , olvide para que vinimos"-murmuro Rinto mientras se sentaba al lado de ella - "Cambiate de una vez si no quieres que yo lo haga"

-"C..Callate"-dijo Miku con debiles fuerzas tratando de golpearlo un poco pero en seguida se cayo recostada en el hombro de el

-"¿Miku?¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Rinto preocupado

"S..Si es solo que...Creo que estoy resfriada"-murmuro ella con la voz apagada

-"Por ser tan descuidada..."-dijo Rinto mirandola dulcemente mientras ponia su mano sobre la frente de ella para medir la fiebre -"Tienes un poco , si no quieres pescar un gran resfriado te aconsejo cambiarte y descansar"

-"E..Esta bien"-dijo Miku quien traia su ropa de repuesto en una bolsita que ella llevo a la enfermeria ,cerro la cortina y en seguida se cambio rapidamente -"L..Listo..Ahora si no te molesta voy a dormir un rato.."

-"Pero tu cabello esta mojado"-exigio Rinto algo molesto por la actitud de ella

-"Ah...Me da flojera"-decia Miku mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos ya recostada en la cama de la enfermeria y Rinto sentado al pie de la cama

-"Ven, te ayudo"-dijo Rinto quien agarro una toalla y empezo a secar el cabello de ella echandose al costado de esta , quien estaba ya durmiente en posicion de costado por lo cual Rinto podia secar el cabello de ella con facilidad , al terminar de secarlo Rinto olvido por completo que tenia que volver a clase , pues el estaba muy concentrado acariciando suavemente el pelo sedoso de la aguamarina y lo peinaba un poco en trencitas para que le sea de mayor facilidad tener ordenado su cabello; mientras ella estaba sumamente el empezo a pestañear mas y mas lento pues se estaba quedando dormido, el trato de resistirse pero al ver a Miku dormir tan tranquilamente simplemente se dejo vencer y se echo para quedar comodamente abrazando a Miku sin despertarla, quedandose los dos dormidos

* * *

No se porque pero nunca habia dormido tan calentita, era como si unos brazos amigables me abrazaran con cariño, sabia que estaba durmiendo pero nunca habia tenido una sensacion asi de parecida, era algo nostalgico, no porque haya sentido ya ese calido abrazo o ese tranuilizante aroma, simplemente lo era , el aroma de la nostalgia; aquellos largos brazos que me protegian, me dejaban descansar tranquilamente . Pero luego empeze a despertarmey a moverme un poco , delicadamente abri los ojos y vi mi peor pesadilla

-"R..R..Rint.."-trataba de decir ella pero estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada por tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro , en seguida el rubio se desperto y le tapo la boca con la mano

-"Shh...No hagas tanta bulla que me van a castigar por haber faltado a clases"-dijo el en voz baja a lo cual la aguamarina asintio y este le quito la mano -"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

-"S..Si ya no te preocupes"-murmuro ella sonriendo mientras este le tomaba la temperatura

-"Aun tienes fiebre"-dijo Rinto y luego la abrazo fuertemente -"¿Quieres dormir un poco mas?"-pregunto el con un tono un poco infantil

-"R..Rinto...E...Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo..."-dijo Miku mientras trataba de separarse del abrazo del rubio

-"No estoy usando ningun truco, no hay nada de provecho que saque de aqui"-respondio el sin soltarla susurrando al oido de ella

-"E..Estas demasiado cerca"-decia ella muy sonrojada y nerviosa por el comportamiento de Rinto

-"No estoy tan cerca.."-dijo el para luego tomarla del menton y cuando estaba a punto de rozarse sus labios -"Esto es estar cerca"

-"R..¡Rinto!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada mientras lo empujaba hacia atras sin querer tirandolo fuera de la cama

-"Eso duele...Que mala eres"-se quejo el algo molesto

-"L..Lo siento"-dijo Miku ofreciendole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero este la jalo haciendola caer encima de el -"¡Rinto!"-dijo ella muy molesta

-"¿Que?"-dijo como si nada el quien tenia una mano en la cintura de ella al caerse la aguamarina

-"Chicos...¿Que estan haciendo?"-pregunto una chica de cabello rubio en una linda cola de caballo

-"Ah, Lenka"-dijo Rinto mientras aun sostenia a Miku -"Lenka Te presento a mi novia "-dijo el mirando a Miku quien habia quedado en una posicion muy comprometedora con ella y la camisa de el estaba un poco abierta

-"¿¡Eh? ¡Pero si yo no soy...!"-fue interrumpida la aguamarina

-"Pero si estan saliendo mejor consiganse un hotel en vez de la enfermeria ¿No creen?"-sugirio Lenka alegre

-"Oh , gracias lo tomare en cuenta"-dijo Rinto poniendo mala cara

-"Pero si nosotros no somos.."-fue interrumpida por el choque de mejillas con Rinto ya que la jalo un poco y quedaron mejilla con mejilla

-"Nosotros nos queremos mucho asi que sera en donde queramos"-dijo Rinto pegando mejilla con mejilla con Miku

-"Pff.."-suspiro Lenka -"Pero que caso de hermano tengo"-dijo ella en un tono de queja

-"Y que lo digas.."-murmuro la aguamarina por lo cual Rinto la miro algo molesto

-"De todas maneras ¿Nos das tiempo a solas?"-dijo Rinto a su hermana

-"Esta bien...Pero no hagan cosas raras ; Miku te confio en que controles a mi hermano"-sentencio Lenka mientras sonreia y luego salio de la enfermeria

-"¿Porque le dijistes que soy tu novia?"-pregunto ella algo molesta y sonrojada

-"Porque queria molestarte"-dijo Rinto mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella

-"..Como sea , me ire a casa"-dijo Miku para levantarse y ser sostenida del brazo por Rinto haciendola detenerse -"¿Eh?"

-"No tengo nada que perder asi que te acompaño"-dijo el mientras la sujetaba y se paraba

-"Si no me queda de otra..."-murmuro ella para si pero el rubio lo escucho

-"No, no te queda de otra y nunca te quedara de otra"-contesto Rinto mientras fruncia el ceño

-"Esta bien esta bien ; vamos"-dijo la aguamarina en un suspiro

* * *

Despues de que Rinto me acompañara a casa, lo cual fue raro pues el me esta tratando diferente de como siempre me trata , de seguro es pura actuacion asi que no hare mucho caso a esto; sin embargo; quiero que ese comportamieno picaro termine conmigo ya que de seguro Rin se puede molestar pensando mal o no se , cualquier otra cosa pero aun asi deseo que Rinto sea ojala una persona honesta y pura y no un casanova. Tuve que regresarme temprano de la escuela pues yo estaba enferma, asi es, pesque un resfriado por la lluvia de hoy ; y Rinto le dio pereza estar en la escuela estudiando y se quedo dormido conmigo en la cama de enfermeria...Que idiota...Pero me sentia realmente cansada asi que al llegar a casa no me puse a discutir por todo lo de hoy, si no que agradeci por acompañarme a mi casa y me fui a descansar. Me eche en mi cama , y dormi profundamente, pero no tanto como cuando Rinto estaba conmigo , me pregunto porque sera asi, esa sensacion de proteccion solo la senti con el pero ya no esta ; en fina, aun asi pude dormir y despertar en la mañana ya saludable. Y claro , como habia traido a Rinto a mi casa el se recordo la fecha y vino para que vayamos juntos a la escuela y con un paraguas en su mano, lo cual fue lindo de su parte...Pero a veces me pregunto...¿Acaso estoy viendo la personalidad de casanova?...¿O la verdadera de Rinto?


	3. Un nuevo sentimiento

Este dia ibamos a tener trabajos grupales en todos lo cursos; pero lamentablemente era con quien te tocaba sentar al lado , en fin tuve que pasarla con Rinto en todos lo cursos , o bueno casi todos. Pero cuando toco el curso de cocina (que es mas un taller), la profesora hizo grupos pero no basado por eso , asi que no me hizo quedar con Rinto por suerte, pero tampoco me hizo quedar con Rin; pues como se podian elegir los compañeros pense que ibamos a hacer juntas pero ella decidio "obligar" a Rinto a hacer grupo con el . En fin, cuando pense que me habia quedado sola, unos cabellos rubios me preguntaron si queria hacer grupo con el,era Len, yo asenti enseguida; entonces la profesora no explico como hacer chocolates, y lo hizo por un buen motivo ya que ya se acercaba san valentin ; no entendi nada y Len no tenia ni idea de como hacer chocolates asi que nos reimos y hicimos todo al azar guiandonos de los demas grupos. Sin embargo, aun sentia como unos ojos azules vigilaban todo lo que hacia con Len, me di la vuelta y vi de quienes eran y no se tomo la molestia de fingir que no me estaba observando, claro hablo de Rinto .Por un momento estabamos intercambiando miradas, el solo me miraba frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras que Rin le hablaba sin darse cuenta que no le presta atencion. Y yo le miraba tratando de averiguar porque me estaba vigilando

-"M..Miku ¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Len algo preocupado debido al comportamiento de esta

-"¿Eh?"-dijo ella mientras volteaba -"Ah, gomen estaba observando algo"-respondio ella con una sonrisa torpe en su cara

-"Oh ya veo"-dijo Len -"Entonces...¿Que paso sigue?"-pregunto el con curiosidad esperando una respuesta

-"...¡Te dije que no tengo idea!"-exclamo la aguamarina sacudiendo los brazos infantilmente

-"Ja ja ja"-se rio el por el acto de ella -" Que kawaii"-dijo el mientras acariciaba su cabeza de Miku

-"N...No soy kawaii"-murmuro ella sonrojada mientras el le acariciaba la cabeza

-"Si lo eres"-dijo Len sonriendo dulcemente haciendo sonrojar mas a la aguamarina

-"Ah..Eto..Yo.."-trataba de decir algo la aguamarina pero la mano de Len fue quitada bruscamente por otra

-"Si no les molesta les aconsejo seguir cocinando"-dijo Rinto mirandolos con el ceño fruncido quien fue el que quito la mano de Len tan bruscamente

-"Ah, Rinto hola"-saludo cordialmente Len a Rinto mientras que la aguamarina solo se limito a mirarlo mal

-"Terminen de una vez su trabajo y no se distraigan"-dijo Rinto para luego volver a su sitio junto a Rin

-"¿A que es un amor cierto?"-murmuro Miku sarcasticamente lo cual hizo reir al rubio

-"Bueno...Debo admitir que el aveces es un idiota , pero siempre tiene un motivo"-dijo Len sonriendo

-"Un ejemplo"-exigio la aguamarina quien le era incapaz de creer lo que Len le decia sobre Rinto

-"Amm...Cuando rompi su ipod...Cuando sin querer perdi su laptop...Cuando me puse a jugar con sus ganchitos y salieron volando por la ventana cosa que hizo enojar mucho a Rinto...Cuando"-y seguia diciendo Len sin tener fin

-"Ya entendi, ya entendi"-dijo la aguamarina poniendole alto con una señal con sus manos

-"Je je je ; lo siento es que muchas cosas le he hecho a Rinto"-dijo el mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca

-"Ne...Es kawaii que recuerdes todas las cosas malas que le has hecho"-respondio ella muy sonriente

-"Y..Yo ¿Kawai?"-dijo el un poco sonrojado -"T..Tu eres mas kawai que yo"-dijo el nerviosamente

-"Y..Ya te dije que no soy kawai..Tu si..."-murmuro ella sonrojada por el comentario de este

-"Mmm...Entonces supongo que los dos"-respondio el sonriente poniendole fin a la disputa

-"Ok , eso si lo acepto"-dijo ella mientras sonreia torpemente

-"A ver...deberias terminar esto de la cocina"-murmuro Len tratando de poner canela a la olla

-"No, no; asi no es"-dijo Miku mientras lo detenia

-"¿Entonces como?"-pregunto el curioso

-"C..Creo que tienes que picarlo en pedacitos"-respondio ella quien tampoco sabia como era-"En fin lo primero es lo primero , tenemos que poner huevos"-dijo ella quien tomo un huevo, lo golpeo y lo puso encima de la ola a punto de echarlo pero no lo hacia.

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"- pregunto Len viendo la escena de Miku que tenia una cara de sufrimiento

-"N..No se rompe.."-dijo ella mientras hacia fuerza lo cual era notorio por su voz , y Len se rio por eso

-"Dejame te ayudo"-dijo Len mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la cintura de ella y lllegando a las manos de ella dirigiendola en como romper el huevo

-"..G..Gracias"-dijo ella sonrojada cuando juntos rompieron el huevo, no dandose cuenta que todos miraban esa escena

-"No hay de que"-dijo Len sonrojado cuando se dio cuenta en que posicion estaba retrocediendo al instante -"G..Gomen no queria molestarte acercandome tanto"-murmuro el muy sonrojado

-"N..No me molesto...N..No te preocupes por eso"-respondio ella roja como tomate recordando la posicion

-"Sabes algo Miku.."-decia Len pero solo para que ella lo escuche, sin darse cuenta que otro rubio tambien lo escuchaba

-"D..Dime"-dijo ella sonrojada ya que Len se estaba acercando

-"Me gusto estar cerca tuyo"-dijo el sonriendo torpemente y algo sonrojado

-"Eh..Ehh"-trataba de dar una respuesta la aguamarina pero estaba procesando lo que le habia dicho Len y estaba muy sonrojada pero de pronto sintio un gran jalo por parte de su brazo -"¿Eh?"-dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver quien era pero este la movio tan rapido que solo pudo divisar unos ojos azules algo...¿Molestos?

* * *

Era Rinto, la persona que me estaba jalando en ese momento era Rinto Kagamine, ¿Razon?; ni la menor idea ; me estaba jalando muy bruscamente, asi que no me dio tiempo para preguntarle que rayos le pasaba y a que se debia su comportamiento, ademas que ya se ha estado comportando muy raro en la clase de cocina, me observaba o mas bien me vigilaba y actuaba muy frio conmigo y con Len. Maldito casanova que siempre busca molestarme de alguna forma, pero apuesto que le dejaran sin castigo por salir asi repentinamente del salon ya que su "encanto" tambien funciona en las profesoras pero no en el mismo sentido como lo ve Rin, si no lo ven como un encanto adorable y de buen chico; esa clase de gente que solo actua por capricho y sacar provecho me da asco. Pero tuve que seguirlo ya que era un jalon muy fuerte y yo aun seguia desconcertada por el comportamiento de el y procesaba todo lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, el se detuvo sin dirigirme la mirada y sin soltar ninguna palabra cosa que me preocupo un poco ,¿Que pasa si estaba enfermo y por eso se comportaba asi? , pues asi habria tenido mucha explicacion aunque las probabilidades era demasiado bajas como para tomarlo de respuesta inmediata. Luego el subio su cabeza y me miro con esos ojos azules, azules como el mar profundo como si tuvieran demasiados secretos y claro pues uno de sus mas grandes secretos seria su personalidad ...

-"¿Rinto porque me sacastes de clase asi?"-reclamo Miku enfadada pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte del rubio -"Pues si no me dices que sucede me ire"-sentencio ella mientras se volteaba pero Rinto enseguida la tomo del brazo y jalandola un poco la encerro contra la pared rodeada de los brazos de el -"..R..¿Rinto?"-pregunto desconcertada la aguamarina por el comportamiento del rubio

-"No se que pasa"-dijo el en voz baja mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-"¿..C..Como que no sabes que pasa?"-pregunto la aguamarina buscando una forma de liberarse

-"Creo que es algo nuevo"-dijo Rinto mientras procuraba que Miku no se le escapara

-"A..¿Algo nuevo?"-pregunto ella aun mas confundida que antes

-"Es extraño..."-dijo el mientras bajaba la cabeza evitando la mirada de ella -"Cuando te veo con Len..O con otro chico...No puedo evitar sentirme irritado"-dijo Rinto para luego buscar la mirada de ella

-"Eh..R..Rinto creo que si tienes fiebre.."- murmuraba ella tratando de alejar el rostro de el que se estaba acercando

-"No tengo fiebre"-susurro suavemente al oido de Miku haciendola sonrojar -"El unico malestar que tengo eres tu..."

-"R..Rinto..R..Retrocede un poco"-decia ella tratando de empujarlo un poco pero no podia a que el estaba es fuerte que ella

-"Miku..."-susurro Rinto para luego tomarla del menton y intentar juntar los labios de el con los de ella rozandose un poco_  
_

-"N..No"-murmuro ella quien le dio un fuerte empujon haciendolo retroceder un poco pero logrando liberarse de el -"¿Que rayos te sucede casanova?¡Por poco y me besabas!"-reclamo ella molesta quien se fue directamente al salon de clases

-"Quieras o no...Nuestros labios si llegaron a tocarse"-murmuro Rinto a Miku mientras se tocaba sus labios, pero ya sabia que no le iba a llegar a escuchar pues ella se habia ido asi que mas bien lo dijo para si

* * *

Ese idiota, me saca de quicio; es muy bipolar, eso es lo que pasa por ocultar su verdadera personalidad , maldicion; por suerte no me llego a dar mi primer beso...Ese roce de labios...¡No puede ser considerado mi primer beso! ; como sea es un problemon con el ya que el siempre hara lo que se le vengan en gana , pues asi es el de caprichoso , eso esta mal porque con su carita adorable todos le habran consentido y engreido , en cambio deberia saber que hay cosas que no se pueden conseguir por mas que lo intentes . Y si besarme es un capricho de el , pues no se lo dare nunca jamas en esta vida...Bueno claro esta si yo no quiero pero me es imposible querer besarlo a Rinto en cualquier circunstancia , a menos que sea un reto yo haria todo por ganar , incluso saltar de un para puente. Como sea cuando volvi Len estaba preocupado y yo solo sonrei pues no iba a contarle mi vergonzoso roce de labios con Rinto , y luego la profesora me llamo la atencion haciendome quedar en dentencion ; pero claro, Rinto se salvo ya que cuando puso su carita adorable nadie que lo detenga , maldito bastardo si yo pudiera le daria a puerrazos cada vez que haga eso, pero claro que no puedo pues me castigarian y Rinto pondria cara de "Ella es la mala" , asi que preferible no lo hare...Bueno no lo hare en clases pero en la salida lo golpeare hasta mas no poder y que no pueda levantar los brazos. Rinto actuo como si nada volviendo del aula, pero ademas me estaba ignorando, creo que se molesto porque le dije casanova ya que estaba que le coqueteaba a Rin haciendome enfadar , ya que yo le adverti antes que se deje de juegos con Rin o lo matare a puerrazos, pero no se; es como si buscara mi atencion pero se que eso no es ya que ¿Para que la querria?. Asi que simplemente me voltee y me puse a charlar con Len, pero Rinto me tiro una naranja cosa que me hizo enfadar mucho y nos pusimos a pelear ,¡bastardo bastardo bastardo bastardo! Es demasiado molesto conmigo ojala no hubiera descubierto su verdadera personalidad ya que no tendria que lidiar con ella . Pero que rayso estoy hablando , si no hubiera descubierto su verdadera personalidad estaria hecha una idiota como las chicas que hipnotiza el (sin animos de ofender). Finalmente ya termino todo, me quede para detencion , y me fui a casa , pero Rinto me estuvo esperando lo cual me parecia raro, ya que solo pense que desde hoy me dejaria en paz y dejaria de acompañarme ida y vuelta a la escuela , nos pusimos a conversar sin scar el tema de aquel roce de labios dado que si yo se lo sacaba en cara el solo me ignoraba y me sacaba la lengua haciendome enojar mucho. Llegue a casa y de frente me fui a dormir sin antes que el se despida y yo tambien , ya que apesar de que sea un casanova, es algo gentil . Y en mi camita pude dormir con tranquilidad esperando a un nuevo dia para la escuela con Rin,Len,Luka y Meiko ; y claro, como olvidar las continuas molestias de Rinto Kagamine.

* * *

**Tengo buenas noticias ;D**

**cuando termine este fic hare un MikuxYuma**

**ok 8D?**

**Y luego de eso creo que hare una de MikuxKiyoteru basado en una cancion :D (¿Eh?,ah sou)**


	4. El cafe Maid

Por fin, estaba esperando este dia ; deportes ¡Yupi! ; amo hacer deportes , bueno tambien que soy algo competitiva. Hoy todo el dia sera deportes ya que tendremos un festival lo cual sera muy divertido, despues de salir en carrera podre irme a comprar cosas por un buen rato en el festival y los puestos que hacen , ademas que vamos a decidir en seguida quien hace deportes y quien no , estoy absolutamente segura de que me elegiran a mi pues mi onta en deportes es alta y tenemos que ganas contra las otras escuela. Ya avise a mi casa que llegare tarde a eso de las diez de la noche aunque no es verdad solo que las chicas y yo quedamos en que luego de esto iriamos a comer unos helados. Ah y claro olvide algo importante , nuestro salon ademas de representar a la escuela en deportes como cada salon tiene que hacer un tema , pues ellos dijeron que hariamos una cafeteria al estilo anime ; va ser muy lindo ver a Rin con orejas de gato o algo asi; o ver a Len con un uniforme estudiantil que se vea muy kawaii , no puedo esperar ademas de ver a Rinto y burlarme en su cara por la ropa que el este usando le tomare una fota con mi celular y luego la usare de amenaza cuando se me este molestando mucho. Mua ajajajaja ya no puedo esperar a ver su rostro de desconcertado por la foto que le tomare , ah y por suerte que me van a elegir para los deportes si no me veria obligada a usar un traje como los de ellos y pues...No gracias. En fin estoy en la escuela el profesor dijo que esta va a ser una carrera de chicos y chicas juntos pero de nuestra aula ya que van a elegir a quien representara el aula. Estamos todos nerviosos ya que esta es una oportunidad para salvarse de ese castigo cruel de la cafeteria anime , pero debo ganar si no morire por dentro ya que no puedo quedarme en ese lugar me pareceria muy humillante

-"Listos..."-dijo el profesor dandole emocion a la carrera -"Comiencen"-sentencio el para lo cual todos empezaron a correr como locos

La carrera estaba facil , iba en primer lugar corriendo tranquilamente pero entonces mire hacia atras y vi como las chicas se detenian al ver a un rubio. Si, no era nada mas y nada menos que Rinto Kagamine , estaba usando su tactica de casanova; ese bastardo ya es estaba acercando demasiado asi que tuve que acelerar el paso, pero el aun asi haciendole guiños a las chicas y todo eso logro alcanzarme.

-"Oh Miku linda , dejame ganar no seas mala"-dijo Rinto usando su encanto mientras corria

-"Olvidalo idiota, eso no funciona para mi"-exclamo Miku y acelero el paso pero Rinto logro seguirle con facilidad

-"Ja ja ja, Miku vas a perder"-dijo Rinto muy sonriente mientras corria

-"C..Callate"-dijo Miku molesta sin hacerle caso y evitando su mirada mientras corria mas rapido

-"Bueno te vere en la meta, cariño"-dijo Rinto para luego acelerar aun mas su paso llevandole una ventaja a Miku que iba creciendo mas y mas

-"¿P..Pero que demonios..?"-murmuro la aguamarina para si mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Rinto pero solo se agotaba mas

Me estaba ganando ese bastardo , ya quedaba poco para llegar a la meta , no podia dejar que gane, no quiero estar en esa cafeteria anime se burlaria de mi ya que yo iba a usar esa situacion para burlarme de el, pero todo esta a la inversea maldicion; ya va a llegar a la meta y aun me esta sacando la mayor ventaja posible, siento que mi corazon va a explotar pues estoy muy exhausta , nunca habia intentado correr tan rapido y un casanova no puede ganarme ...Maldito bastardo lo voy a matar, el profesor dijo que utilizemos nuestras habilidades pero no se referia a algo como esto si no que lo hagamos con los metodos que menos nos cansen para correr . Pero el tomo su "encanto" como una debilidad , ese es un hijo de...Ya no importa , debo ganar , ya falta realmente muy poco para que llegue a la meta...Ya casi...No por favor maldito no llegues...Ya...Llego...Me gano Rinto...

-"Y el que representara a la clase es Kagamine Rinto"-dijo el profesor anunciando por alta voz y los demas aplaudiendo

-"Te gane , cariño"-dijo Rinto con una sonrisita en su cara quien se acercaba a la aguamarina

-"B..Bastardo.."-decia ella con dificultad ya que estaba repirando agotadamente

-"¡Rintooo!"-grito una rubia a lo lejos para luego saltar a abrazarlo

-"Ah hola Rin"-dijo Rinto con un tono algo frio

-"Bien hecho chicos la carrera estuvo estupenda"- dijo Len acercandose mientras sonreia alegremente

-"T..¿Tu crees?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy triste y desanimada

-"Si estuvo muy divertida"-dijo Len tratando de animarla

-"Ya..Ya veo...Que bueno que te hayas divertido"-murmuro la aguamarina mientras una aura negra la rodeaba comicamente

-"No pongas esa cara , no te queda"-dijo Rinto quien se habia soltado de Rin y la tomo del menton a Miku

-"E..E..¡Estas muy cerca!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sonrojada mientras retrocedia

-"Ah, aunque sea lo bueno de es que Rinto me vera en un traje de conejita sexy"-dijo Rin alegre mientras volvia a abrazar a Rinto aunque este se resisitia

-"C..¿Conejita sexy?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy sonrojada por lo que dijo Rin

-"Oh, Miku eso no te quedaria nada mal"-comento Rinto mientras sonreia picaramente

-"¡Ah , callate!"-exclamo ella muy avergonzada imaginando el tipo de trajes que tendra que usar -"No quiero hacer de mesera..."-dijo ella lloriqueando comicamente

-"Tranquila Miku vele el lado bueno , estaremos juntos"-dijo Len contento mientras le acaricaba su cabeza

-"C...C..Cierto"-dijo Miku muy sonrojada por el acto de Len

-"A...Ah Gomen"-dijo Len muy sonrojado al quitar su mano

-"N..No esta bien, no pasa nada "- murmuro Miku muy nerviosa pero actuando como si nada mientras que Rinto solo los miraba irritado

-"Ohh , que lindos ; hacen buena pareja como yo y Rinto"-dijo Rin mientras los hacia sonrojar a proposito

-"S..¡Solo somos amigos!"-exclamaron ellos rojos como tomates al unisono

-"Si si lo que digan"-dijo Rin sarcasticamente mientras se reia -"Mi querido Rinto esta de acuerdo conmigo...¿Donde esta?"-exclamo ella quien miro a su costado y no habia nada mas que aire

-"Eh..Donde estara ese idiota"- murmuro la aguamarina y luego sintio que se levantaba en el aire -"¡Eh! Pero que..."-exclamo la aguamarina mirando atras suyo -"¡Rinto bajame ahora!"-exigio la aguamarina

-"No quiero"-dijo Rinto quien la tenia cargada con un brazo sujtandola por su espalda y otra por sus rodillas -"Por hacerme irritar ahora te llevare a que te cambies de ropa a una por la cafeteria estilo anime"-sentencio Rinto con una sonrisita en su rostro

-"Pero..pero"-suplicaba la aguamarina para que la bajen ya que ella odiaba ser una maid (mesera al estilo anime)

-"Nada de peros"-dijo el y empezo a caminar

-"M..Miralo por el lado positivo Miku, Rinto te esta haciendo el favor de no caminar"-dijo Len muy optimista con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro mientras le seguia Rinto caminando a su lado

-"Ehh , Rinto cargame a mi"-exigio la rubia pero fue ignorada asi que se limito a seguirlos

-"R..Rinto ya bajame bastardo, te voy a golpear con mi negi..¡Que me bajes!"-reclamaba la aguamarina tratando de soltarse

-"Oh, mira ahi esta el vestuario , ponte un lindo traje sexy ¿De acuerdo?"-comento Rinto sonriendo sastifactoriamente

-"¡Nooooooooooo!"-exclamo la aguamarina mientras la llevaban al vestuario en los brazos de Rinto

* * *

Rinto les dijo a las chicas que ya estaban vestidas que me dejaba en sus manos de ellas y que me pongan un lindo vestido a la fuerza si era necesario. Y como el uso su "encanto" ellas aceptaron en seguida sin saber en lo que se metian, necesitaron a diez personas para ponerme la ropa que Rinto habia escogido para mi , por suerte no era tan pequeño como el que Rin estaba usando que me hacia sonrojar al instante , el mio era mas bien una maid. Una traje largo color negro con unos cuantos pliegues y un mantel blanco encima, una pequeña bincha blanca con unos cuantos decorados, mi pelo lo hicieron un poco mas alto de lo que normalmente lo hacen pareciendo que era una sola cola de caballo pero aun eran mis dos colitas y estaban amarradas por unos listones color rojo , me dejaron usar mi corbata turquesa ya que aunque sea senti que era lo unico que demostraba lo que me quedaba de personalidad y unos pequeños zapatos con uno poco de taco , al estilo de kaichou wa maid-sama pero solamente mis listones y mi corbata eran diferentes , pero aun asi quedaba bien. Y despues de mucho reclamar de porque me vistieron a la fuerza y que queria cambiarme de ropa ellas me dijeron que todo por Rinto asi que senti lastima en silencio, en fin; tuve que empezar a trabajar pues eso tenia que hacer, si hubiera ganado la maldita carrera no estaria haciendo esto; Rin estaba a mi costado ayudando a los clientes los cuales se sonrojaban muchos por su traje de conejita sexy demasiado sexy , y Len atendia a las clientas el usaba el traje de Rin pero version hombre, dos orejitas de conejo una camisa y jeans ajustados que no podia evitar sonrojarme por eso, yo solo miraba que bien atendian a los clientes pues ese tipo de carismas no me salia , mas bien yo estaba muy avergonzada por el tipo de ropa que estaba usando asi que preferi quedarme mirando hasta que Rin me dijo que cambiemos de turno que yo reciba a los cilentes y ella atendia la mesa

-"Ehhhh ¡¿Estas locas?"-pregunto Miku muy sobresaltada

-"No no lo estoy, suerte"-dijo Rin para luego irse

-"M..Maldicion"-murmuro la aguamarina para si mientras iba a la puerta a recibir clientes y unos chicos se paran ahi esperando ser atendidos -"A..Adelante ..Por favor"-dijo timidamente ella cosa que los chicos se sonrojaron y pasaron

Y no se porque cuando saludaba a la gente le daba fiebre , cosas de chicos supongo. Pero en fin creo que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo pues la gente habia aumentado que ya tenian que pedir para llevar, era un ambiente muy jugueton mientras que Rin y Len hacian trucos para poder entretener a los clientes lo cuales estaban muy divertidos con su acto de la aplanadora y tambien se pusieron a estabamos diviertiendonos mucho, era realmente agradable verlo asi de felices , creo que no esta nada mal ser una maid de vez en cuando...Pero que quede claro que la proxima vez le ganare a ese Rinto Kagamine, y le ganare aunque use su maldito "encanto". Bueno estaba tan perdidamente escuchando como cantaban una cancion que le pusieron "Alluring secret" y me la dedicaron lo cual me hizo sonrojarme un poco por la letra y bueno tambien el tema estaba tan concentrada hasta que una voz me saludo y yo tuve que reaccionar para recibir al cliente...

-"B..Bienvenido a la cafeteria Maid..Adelante"- murmuro la aguamarina nerviosa pero ese nerviosismo se fue cuando vio de quien se trataba -"Oh, eres tu"

-"Mmm...Tu traje no esta nada mal, cariño"-dijo Rinto con una sonrisita en su cara mirandola de arriba hacia abajo

-"T..Tu la escogistes y las chicas me obligaron a usarlo"-respondio la aguamarina algo enfadada

-"Pues..Tengo un gran gusto"-dijo Rinto mientras la encerraba contra la pared

-"R..Rinto...vete mas atras"-reclamaba la aguamarina con la voz baja muy sonrojada mientras buscaba como escaparse del encierro de Rinto

-"Estas tan linda..."-susurro Rinto al oido de la aguamarina

-"A..Alejate...un poco.."-murmuraba ella tratando de alejarlo empujandolo pero no resultaba darle efecto

-"Seria tan lindo si te besara ahora"-dijo el mientras la sostenia del menton sonriendole dulcemente

-"R..Rinto ..S..Sueltame ya.."-decia Miku mientras que Rinto acercaba sus labios de el con los de Miku peligrosamente asi que ella fue rapida y puso su mano entre los dos tapando sus labios

-"Ah...Chica lista"-dijo Rinto sonriente para luego darle un beso en la frente

-"C..Casanova"-murmuro Miku muy sonrojada por el acto de Rinto

-"Ya te dije que contigo no soy asi...Contigo soy diferente"-respondio Rinto mirandola a los ojos directamente

-"C..Conmigo...Eres un idiota"-dijo Miku haciendolo reir

-"Tonta"-dijo el sacandole la lengua y dejandola ir

* * *

Despues de ayudar a limpiar la cafeteria pues Rinto habia ganado la carrera y me hizo prepararle un postre, cosa que solo lo traje porque no sabia como se preparan; me sente y me puse a descansar un poco por todo el exhausto dia que habia tenido al igual que todos por supuesto. Me habia olvidado de preguntarle a la coordinadora de cual era el tema de nuestro maid cafe , asi que me acerque y pregunte, ella me respondio algo lo cual habia olvidado por completo, ya que esa fecha se acercaba y dentro de 2dias era ese dia; pues las chicas siempre hablan de ese tema de dar chocolates y apuesto a que Rinto recibira muchisimos asi que no valeria la pena, y claro hablo de San puse a charlar con Len y Rin como siempre mientras Rinto siempre ve la forma de como me regrese a casa, esta vez todos me acompañaron ya que al parecer Rin ya no acompañaba a Rinto pues no sabia a donde se iba ya que ellos vivian juntos y Len aguantaba las quejas de ella por eso. Asi que todos me acompañaron, me despedi como siempre y de seguro ya sabiendo que iban a venir mañana. Y sabia que el dia de mañana iba a ser un trajin ya que estoy super segura de que Rin me obligara a hacer chocolates con ella..En fin...Me pregunto a quien debere darles chocolates...


	5. Dia de san valentin

Era ese dia...El dia del que todos hablan, ese dia en el que el dia anterioro a ese Rin me obligo a hacer chocolates con ella haciendome levante algo cansada de mi cama, me pare lentamente , y me di una ducha fria; me puse a peinar y secar mi cabello con mucha pereza; luego me puse mi uniforme y di un bostezo muy aburrido por este dia, este maldito dia, San valentin. Tenia una bolsita llena de chocolates, eran varias mas bien, para Luka, Meiko,Rin,Len y bueno hice una extra por si me daba hambre o bueno eso es lo que trato de creer pues haberle preparado a Rinto Kagamine me seria muy dificil de aceptar asi que lo preferi guarde en mi maleta rapidamente y solte un suspiro de conformacion. En fin comi mi desayuno con desgana ya que sentia que este dia iba a ser uno muy largo...Bueno todos los dias con Rinto molestando han sido super largos, pero este ya sabia que iba a pasar su limite. Y luego tocaron el timbre de mi casa, claro que sabia de quien se trataba, o quizas de quienes; bueno como sea abri la puerta y me encontre a dos rubios pero no habia ninguna rubia por ahi lo cual me parecio muy extraño...

-"Buenos dias"-dijo Miku amigable -"E..Etto...¿Y Rin?"-pregunto la aguamarina algo preocupada

-"Se quedo despierta toda la noche asi que descansara un poco mas"-respondio Len mientras saludaba

-"Eso le pasa por cocinar chocolates hasta tan tarde"-dijo Miku en un suspiro

-"Pero tu tambien hicistes eso"-dijo Rinto mientras se reia y la miraba a los ojos

-"E..Ella me obligo"-dijo Miku haciendo puchero

-"Quiero los chocolates"-reclamo Rinto mientras sacaba la lengua y ponia sus manos para que le entregue

-"N...No me molestes"-dijo Miku sonrojada para luego cerrar la puerta y irse a la escuela seguida por los rubios

Bueno seguimos mi camino aunque note que Rinto me miraba un poco extraño desde que me dijo por los chocolates y yo simplemente lo ignore ; y luego recorde que al no le gusta ser ignorado pues el mismo me lodijo, asi que me rei un poco por dentro por ser tan engreido. Pero claro como no va a ser engreido y caprichoso por eso ya que siempre obtiene lo que quiere por su "encanto" que lo usara en cualquier momento. Estaba segura que ese dia Len y Rinto iban a obtener muchos chocolates ya que ellos son los mas populares de la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela Rin nos estaba esperando y lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse a Rinto y darle sus chocolates ignorando que yo y Len estabamos ahi asi que decidimos darles tiempo a solas pues , nosotros muy bien sabiamos el notorio amor que Rin le tenia a Rinto; Len se lo guardaba a pesar de ser tan amigo de Rinto no le dijo, lo cual me parece ser un muy buen hermano. En fin nos pusimos a charlar un poco sobre este dia tan "Especial"; hasta que llegamos al tema de los chocolates y recorde algo...

-"Verdad..Len queria preguntarte algo"-dijo la aguamarina sonrojada

-"¿Dime?"-respondio cordialmente Len sonriendo

-"Q..¿Quieres chocolates?..Es que los prepare asi que.."-se explicaba ella quien estaba muy nerviosa

-"Me encantaria si me los das tu"-respondio el un poco sonrojado

-"E..Esta bien"-dijo ella mientras sacaba de su mochila una bolsita de chocolates y le entregaba a el -"A..Aqui tienes"-dijo ella mientras sonreia torpemente

-"Gracias Miku"-dijo Len que al aceptar le dio un suave beso en la mejilla haciendola sonrojar

-"Ah.."-murmuro ella al acto del rubio

-"Ahora vayamos a clases ¿Si?"-pregunto el sonriendo tiernamente

-"S..Si"-asintio la aguamarina para luego seguirlo e irse a clases

-"...Ves Rinto te dije que hacen buena pareja"-dijo Rin quien habia visto todo con Rinto a su costado y lo abrazaba del brazo -"¿Rinto?"-murmuro la rubia mientras lo miraba

-"Lo siento"-dijo Rinto con una cara inexpresiva -"Recorde que tengo cosas que hacer , te veo en clases"-dijo el friamente mientras se soltaba de Rin y se fue , aunque mas bien parecia que estaba siguiendo a Len y Miku

* * *

La clase fue muy divertida, en el refrigerio pude ver a Meiko y Luka y claro que les entregue sus chocolates al igual que a Rin quien se lo devoro al instante y ellas tambien me dieron chocolates , estaban muy deliciosos pero leugo me senti muy llena por querer comermerlos todos en un solo dia. Ademas creo que Rinto me estaba evitando de alguna forma , me pregunto que le sucede ; a veces es tan bipolar, lo he observado y el esta recibiendo tantos chocolates como para llenar mi cuarto, y eso que mi cuarto es grande considerablemente. En fin, ya que Rinto no esta ahi molestandome como normalmente lo hace asi que deberia ser un dia tranquilo pero estoy tan acostumbrada a que el me moleste que aun asi siento que me falta algo pero ya que, debo disfrutar este dia ya que Rinto por fin dejo de fastidiar ; ¡Viva!.Bueno como mi escuela es muy buena (¿Gracias a Dios?) nos dejaron tener el resto del dia libre pero en la escuela ya que simplmente seria no tener clases por san valentin pero aun asi nos obligan a quedarnos ademas que la mayoria de los profesores parece aver faltado, yo tambien hubiera faltado pero mi madre me obligo a ir asi que no tuve opcion . Como sea parece que Rin esta persiguiendo a Rinto por toda la escuela pero al parecer ha desaparecido, Pff...Siempre se mete en problemas ese idiota , maldito me hace procupar pero no debo hacer caso a mi preocupacion de seguro el esta bien. Me puse a conversar con Len para evitar mis ganas de salir a buscar a Rinto y olvidarlo un poco de seguro el se fue del colegio y vendra usando su "encanto"; en fin estaba charlando tranquilamente con Len y luego llegamos a un tema un poco delicado...

-"Nee Miku ¿Tienes novio?"-pregunto Len con mucha curiosidad

-"Ah..Eto..No...¿Y tu?"-dijo la aguamarina algo nerviosa

-"No"-nego el con la cabeza -"Nunca he salido con alguien"-contesto el dando un suspiro

-"...Am..¿A ti te gusta alguien?"-pregunto la aguamarina algo sonrojada

-"Tampoco"-respondio Len riendose un poco y luego miro directamente a los ojos a Miku y le pregunto-"Miku...¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?"

-"..Eh..Pues.."-iba a contestar la aguamarina pero un rubio con ganchitos en su pelo la tomo del brazo jalandola un poco -"R..¿Rinto?" -dijo ella confundida por el comportamiento de este

-"Nos vamos"-dijo Rinto sin mirarla a los ojos para luego jalarla y llevarla a otra parte de la escuela

* * *

Estaba conversando tan entretenida con Len, pero Rinto aparecio y me llevo a otra parte de la escuela alejandome de Len y poniendole fin a nuestra conversacion, ese maldito idiota casanova ya va siendo la segunda vez que me hace eso; Maldita sea si que le gusta interrumpir conversaciones ajenas, ademas...No llegue a contestarle a Len y no me gustaria dejarlo con la duda ¿Razon? No se me ocurre nada pero cuando estoy con el es como si el ambiente se tranquilizara; en cambio con Rinto siempre paro peleando. En fin el me seguia jalando sin decirme ni una palabra asi que empece a hacerele preguntas dado a lo que estaba haciendo...

-"Hey Rinto ¿que sucede?"-pregunto la aguamarina confundida por el jalo que Rinto le deba sin llegar a ninguna parte -"¡Rinto!"-exclamo ella soltandose bruscamente de el

-"..."- se quedo callado Rinto pero volvio a tomarla del otro brazo bruscamente

-"¡Rinto!¡Que te pasa?"-exclamaba la aguamarina en todo el forcejeo con Rinto hasta que pudo liberarse totalmente de el pero este le arrincono contra la pared

-"Te odio Miku Hatsune"-murmuro el mientras que estaba muy cerca de ella haciendola sonrojar

-"M..¿Me odias?..¡Pues yo soy la que deberia odiarte!"-exclamaba la aguamarina molesto y tratando de empujarlo

-"Si te odio, siempre me molestas de una forma u otra"-dijo en con una mirada de tristeza y enojo mientras la sujetaba de ambas manos teniendo el una mano libre

-"Pero si el que molesta eres tu..."-respondio ella mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de el

-"Callate , oirte dandome excusas me molesta mucho"-dijo Rinto mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella

-"¡¿Entonces que prefieres que diga?"-exclamo ella molesta pero el empezo a acercarse mas el -"Rinto...Retrocede .."-decia ella mientras retrocedia un poco la cara pero no podia hacerlo mas ya que chocaba con la pared

-"Prefiero oirte..."-dijo el mientras se acercaba a su oido de ella y susurra delicadamente -"..Diciendo que me amas..."

-"P..Pero que.."-pronuncio ella muy sonrojada para luego darle un fuerte empujon, separandose finalmente de el -"R..Rinto ¿Que quieres decir..?"-pregunto ella ya a una mejor distancia de el

-"Nada"- dijo Rinto mientras se volteaba a punto de irse -"...Olvidalo, solo soy un casanova..."-murmuro el con la voz apagada y cuando estaba a punto de irse fue sutilmente jalado de su camiseta por la parte de atras por Miku -"¿Miku?"

-"T...Tengo algo que darte antes de que te vayas..."-murmuraba la aguamarina mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita con chocolates.-"Q...¿Quieres?"-pregunto ella algo timida pero el rubio la acepto de inmediato

-"Arigato"-dijo el sonriendo tiernamente como nunca antes lo habia hecho y ademas cambiando su malhumor totalmente -"Miku...¿Tambien puedo darte un regalo de parte mia?"-pregunto el mientras sonreia

-"Ah..Esta bien"-dijo ella aceptando el regalo que este le ofrezca

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Rinto para luego tomarla del menton suavemente y acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de ella mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

-"R..Rinto ..."-murmuraba Miku muy nerviosa retrocediendo el rostro un poco

-"Bueno..."-dijo Rinto mientras solo se limito a darle un beso en la mejilla muy calida, pues el en realidad tenia otras intenciones

-"G..Gracias.."-dijo Miku muy sonrojada -"Y..Ya tengo que irme a casa, asi que cuidate"-decia ella pero el rubio la sostuvo del brazo

-"¿Acaso olvidas que?...Yo siempre estare en donde tu estes"-dijo el mientras le daba un suave abrazo por detras -"Te acompañare"-susurro el al oido de ella haciendola sonrojar

-"S..Si quieres.."-murmuro ella muy nerviosa por la cercania de sus cuerpos

-"Si, si quiero"-insistio en con una mirada retativa mientras le daba otro beso en la mejilla haciendola sonrojar aun mas

* * *

Rinto me acompaño a mi casa como siempre, aunque pense que este dia el iba a hacer otra cosa dadas las multiples invitaciones que le ofrecian las chicas. Me pregunto si iba a salir mas tarde a algun sitio, pero tuve que negarme ya que no podia salir ese dia puesto que tenia muchas tareas, pero el siguio insitiendo asi que tuve que decirle que este sabado quizas vaya a salir con las chicas y el se apunto al instante; lo cual me fue un poco gracioso ya que nunca lo habia visto de tan buen humor y animos para salir por ahi. En fin como siempre me despedi de el , entre a mi casa ; y dormi una larga siesta, me desperte a eso de las seis de la tarde y mi madre se me acerco algo sorprendida, me pregunto si ese chico que siempre me acompaña era mi novio, claro que yo respondi que no era mi novia y sin querer me puse muy sonrojada. Ella me comento que cuando un chico te acompaña seguidamente a sitios se puede hace algo confuso ya que siempre el me acompañaba a casa y ella quizas lo habra visto ya varias veces, en fin aclare las cosas con mi madre y sin darme cuenta ya habia pasado muchas horas y era de noche, ella me deseo buenas noches pero no pude dormir nada , pues lo que mi madre me dijo me hizo pensar demasiado las cosas ; en fin trate de cerrar los ojos y murmure para mi misma

-"De seguro no es nada"-dijo Miku para si misma para luego quedar profundamente dormida


	6. Un casanova tierno?

Que lindo...Hoy era un sabado por la tarde , tenia todo un dia para hacer cosas muy divertidas , ademas que hoy habia hecho planes con las chicas; nos ibamos a encontrar en el centro comercial , aun tenia tiempo asi que tranquilamente di un pequeño bostezo mientras me levantaba de la cama, y entonces empeze a seleccionar la ropa de hoy; me di una larga ducha caliente para empezar con muy buen humor ya que este dia de seguro lo voy a disfrutar; luego me seque mi cabello y empeze a peinarlo en mis dos habituales coletas con unos listones negros que me habia comprado recientemente, luego empeze a tomar mi ropa y ponermela , esta vez me puse un vestido ya que hace mucho que no usaba uno desde hace mucho, era un corto vestido con detalles de color negro ; finalmente despues de terminar de ponermelo fui a comer mi desayuno y mi madre ya estaba esperandome , mi padre estaba trabajando por eso casi nunca esta en casa , lo bueno que si esta en casa me trae muchos negis y agarra un cronometro y empezamos a jugar que tan rapido puedo comermelos todos. Y mas que nada , mi madre me preparo una sopa de negi con refresco, ¡Que mejor forma de empezar el dia que con tu plato favorito!; luego de terminar mi desayuno agradeci por la comida , y de pronto tocaron el timbre abri la puerta rapidamente ya que pense que eran las chicas pero aun asi no estaba muy segura ya que quedamos en vernos en el centro comercial...

-"¿Quien es?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy alegre mientras abria la puerta efusivamente

-"M..Miku..T..Te ves linda.."-dijo algo sonrojado Rinto mientras la saludaba -"¿Estas lista?"

-"..."-y luego Mikuse puso a recordar lo que le habia prometido antes , luego de procesarlo asintio -"Si vamos"

Habia olvidado completamente que Rinto iba a venir este dia asi que tuve que asentir pues una promesa es una promesa, aun asi se que la voy a pasar bien ya que es sabado y los sabados estan para disfrutarse al maximo y no mas poder. Rinto estaba vestido de una forma muy casual que le quedaba muy bien y sin querer me quedaba como una idiota mirandolo por un buen rato sin darme cuenta y el cuando se daba cuenta me hacia sonrojar ; el llevaba una camiseta naranja y unos jeans color beige y uaçn gorro con rallas rojas y negras ; se le veia muy bien a el ya que siempre le habia visto con el uniformede la escuela y igual el a mi , en fin decidimos caminar en vez de ir en carro al centro comercial ;Luego senti como su mano tomaba la mia , me hizo sonrojar mucho pues eso era un gesto muy lindo pero aun asi recordando lo que mi madre me dijo que hizo sonrojar mas pero no opuse resistencia alguna ya que su tacto era calido, mas bien creo tambien le tome de la mano. Y asi estuvimos un rato tomados de la mano hasta que llegamos al centro comercial y pudimos divisar a dos rubios...

-"Rintooooooooooo"-exclamo Rin mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo rompiendo el agarre de manos de el y la aguamarina

-"Oh , hola"-dijo Rinto friamente ya que estaba un poco molesto por romper el agarre de manos de el y Miku

-"Rin hola"-saludo cordialmente Miku a Rin pero fue ignorada

-"Dejala esta en su mundo"-dijo Len en un suspiro mientras se acercaba a Miku

-"Ah Len tambien vinistes"-exclamo la aguamarina muy alegre

-"S...Si...E..Espero que no te moleste"-dijo Len sonriendo torpemente

-"No claro que no"-dijo ella exaltada -"Es mas, me hace mas feliz"-dijo ella mientras sonreia dulcemente

-"A..Ah..M..Me alegro"-dijo Len muy sonrojado

-"Nee Rin ¿Y Meiko y Luka?"-pregunto la aguamarina algo confundida

-"Pues dijeron que no iban a venir ya que estaban ocupadas"-dijo Rin soltando un suspiro

-"Oh ya veo.."-murmuro la aguamarina desanimandose un poco

-"¡Tranquila! ¡Vamos a divertirno mucho Miku!"-exclamo Len muy alegre mientras la tomaba de la ano y la jalaba hacia un pequeña tienda, y claro que ella le siguo

-"Ohh...Que tiernos.."-dijo Rin quien estaba al lado de Rinto -" ¿Vamos a divertirnos tambien?"-pregunto ella sonriento

-"Como sea"-dijo Rinto para luego seguir a Miku y a Len no evitando sentirse algo...¿Celoso?

-"_Me pregunto si a Rinto le gusta...Naa imposible"-_pensaba la rubia mientras seguia a Rinto.

* * *

La estamos pasando realmente bien, aunque lamento mucho que Luka y Meiko no hayan podido venir, Len me esta haciendo divertirme mucho ademas creo que Rin tambien se esta divertiendo tanto como yo pues ella esta de un lado para otro con Rinto, curiosamente parece que nos siguieran pero ya se que eso es imposible , ¿Porque habria de seguirme a mi y a Len? ; bueno como sea fuimos a comer unos helados los cuales estaban deliciosos , nos pusimos a conversar de muchas cosas como , nuestras escuelas anteriores y desde cuando se conocian , entre otros. Tambien estabamos mostrando las cosas que nos habiamos comprado pues eran varias. Yo habia ahorrado durante seis meses para este momento, aunque claro que no sabia cuando iba a venir pero siempre ahorro un poco de dinerillo por si acaso; ademas mi mamá me dio una mano mientras ahorraba pero tuve que hacer muchos sacrificios ya que si queria ahorrar tenia que comer menos negis de los que comia, fue una gran tristeza pero valio la pena. Por ahora nos habiamos comprado demasiadas cosas como para nombrarlas; lo principal era una pulse que Len me habia comprado insistiendo ya que yo le dije que no hacia falta peor aun asi lo compro , me dijo que era una muestra de su cariño asi que uve que aceptarlo; tambien le compre algo a el , pues le di un pequeña billetera con estilo de un sapo, muy al estilo de Naruto y como el es muy otaku al igual que yo se lo compre. Pero Rinto estaba con el ceño fruncido parece que la estaba pasando mal o algo asi pero Rin hacia todo por tratar de animarlo y pues es muy extraño ya que cuando estaba conmigo estaba muy sonriente y feliz pero ahora solo lo veo comiendo su helado de naranja y ese es su favorito pero aun asi parece muy molesto por algo, Ah...Que bipolar.

-"Miku ¿Esta rico tu helado?"-pregunto Len mientras saboreaba su helado de platano

-"Por supuesto que si, es de negi"-dijo Miku mientras devoraba su helado alegremente

-"Ustedes no tienen gusto como yo y Rinto"-comento Rin mientras comia el suyo -"El helado de naranja es el mejor"-exclamo ella

-"Oh..Ustedes tienen gustos muy parecidos"-dijo Miku sonriente mientras los comparaba

-"Pues si"-dijo Rin muy alegre tomandolo como un halago

-"Mmm..."-murmuro Rinto mientras tomaba a Rin del hombro -"¿Celosa?"-pregunto el con una sonrisita satisfactoria en su rostro mientras hacia sonrojar a Rin

-"¿Eh? ; Claro que no"-exclamo ella molesta por el comportamiento de Rinto

-"Ya chicos no peleen..."-murmuraba Len tratando de calmar a Rinto y Miku antes de que se arme una pelea

-"Callate hermano idiota, dejalos resolver sus problemas"-reclamo Rin mientras disfrutaba como Rinto la tomaba del hombro pero la solto porque se aburrio

-"¿Idiota?¿Yo?"-reclamaba Len muy enfadado con Rin -"Si yo soy un idiota tu que seras..."-murmuraba el pero le llegaron a oir

-"¿Que dijistes? Ahora veras..."-decia Rin mientras sacaba unas llaves

-"No hermana no me digas que.."-decia Len hasta ver una aplanadora gigante -" Eres una hija de..."-y el rubio empezo a correr para no ser aplanado

-"Mmm..Eso fue algo raro"-comento Miku mientras veia a Len huir y como Rin lo perseguia con diversion en su rostro

-"Bueno..Quedamos tu y yo solos...Cariño"-dijo Rinto mientras sonreia y probaba un bocado de su mismo helado

-"No me molestes , me dijistes celosa y no entiendo la razon; asi que me voy a comprar mas cosas"-dijo ella mientras se levantaba la mesa

-"Espera"-dijo Rinto tomandola de la mano para que no se fuera -"Es muy peligroso te acompañare"-dijo el excusandose

-"N..No me sigas"-dijo Miku algo sonrojada por el comportamiento del rubio este

-"Si no puedo seguirte entonces no iras a ninguna parte"-susurro delicadamente Rinto al oido de Miku haciendola sonrojar aun mas

-"Q..Que molesto"-comento la aguamarina mientras el la miraba tiernamente

-"Asi soy yo, cariño"-dijo Rinto sonriendo picaramente mientras la aguamarina se limito a soltar un suspiro

-"Esta bien puedes acompañarme"- dijo ella conformandose para que le dejen en paz

* * *

Luego pasamos a comprar mas víveres; raramente lo estaba pasando bien con el mas de lo que la pase con Len; pues luego el me compro una pulsera que me dijo que la lleve siempre puesta , yo solo asenti y sonrei agradeciendo el presente , a el para devolverle el favor le compre un collar color negro para hombres que hacia juego con su ropa , el se la puso enseguida y algo sonrojadoy yo me rei porque no muchas veces lo habia visto tan nervioso ; me pregunto la razon. Entonces pasamos por una tienda de ropa Rinto me decia que comprara unas ropas que eran demasiado pequeñas para mi gusto; pero el ya sabia que no iba a comprarlas ya que nunca compraria ese tipo de ropas. Decidimos sentarnos en una banquita que estaba en el parque y bueno pues nos pusimos a charlar de muchas cosas; y luego me tomo nuevamente de la mano, me miro a los ojos directamente lo cual me hizo sonrojar demasiado asi que yo me limito a corresponder el agarre de mano , el solo me miraba sin decir palabra, y el ambiente se puso algo incomodo pero luego el me dijo...

-"Miku...Lamento haber estado molesto antes es solo que no me gusta que le pongas mas atencion a alguien quien no soy yo"-dijo Rinto mientras la miraba calidamente a los ojos

-"Ah..Eto..N..No te preocupes por eso no pasa nada"-contesto la aguamarina muy sonrojada

-"S..Siempre debes ponerme mas atencion que a otros"-dijo Rinto para luego darle un calido beso en la mejilla

-"R..Rinto"-murmuro la aguamarina al tacto de los labios de Rinto con los de su mejilla

* * *

Y luego nos fuimos a casa, por celular me puse a conversar con Rin y Len ya que al parecer se habian perdido pero si sabian como llegar a casa si no hubiera ido a por ellos en ese mismo instante. Como siempre Rinto me acompaño hasta mi casa, era muy divertido cuando no me esta molestando; es muy amigable..Y algo guapo si lo veo de cerca...O de lejos...¿¡Que estoy pensando! ; debo recordarlo , el es un casanova y a veces ya no se cuando esta fingiendo o no , aun asi parece que se divertia mucho , al igual que yo; Y claro, en ningun momento solto mi mano y a mi por alguna razon no me molestaba nada , su mano era calida, al igual que cuando dormimos abrazados en la enfermeria cuando me sentia mal, era como si me sintiera protegida o a salvo con el pues es como si quisiera que eso no termine nunca. Pero al llegar a casa tuve que despedirme , como acostumbramos siempre ; el estaba muy feliz por el dia de hoy asi que me jalo un poco del vestido y quiso besarme pero claro, yo me rehuse antes de que lo hiciera , asi que se limito a darme un beso en la mejilla; para mi suerte logre evitar que mi primer beso sea robado por un casanova, ya que eso si seria fatal, pero aunque sea si lo hiciera recordaria que al menos es un casanova tierno. En fin al entrar a mi casa me miro con una carita de haber visto ese beso en la mejilla, ignore eso y me fui a dormir ; lista para otro dia con el casanova.


	7. El desastre benefico parte 1

Hoy va a ser el dia mas maravilloso del año pues, hoy en la escuela tendremos un baile; ¡Un baile! ; eso es genial, ademas va a ver mucas botanas incluyendo mi peticion de que pongan negis , es una celebracion comun en la escuela al parecer , lo hacen para que los alumnos se diviertan mas en los estudios y eso ; en fin mientras lo hagan estara seguro de lujo ya que la escuela es bien exigente en eso de festividades y eso; no se que vestido ponerme aun , asi que me los he probado todos pero no se que ponerme , unos son muy nuevos..Otros muy antiguos..Otros muy retros...Y algunos demasiado blanco y negro...Ademas que Rin me regalo unos vestidos que ya no le quedaban pero son muy pequeños, mas parece algo fresco como para dormir que como vestido, ya que ella siempre tiene esos gusto tan extravagantes de usar ropa muy pequeña. Pero bueno estoy segura de que todas se van a ver muy guapas y no quiero quedarme atras por supuesto, y otra sorpresa es que tendremos que bailar en pareja ...Bueno esa parte de ahi creo que sera la mas problematica pero en fin no debo preocuparme en tonterias...Pero tengo que elegir una pareja y pues estoy muy nerviosa por eso porque tienes que salir a bailar y todo eso y aquello y da muchos nervios, a ver si no te da nervios a ti...¡Aun asi estoy super emocionada por esto! ; no me puede ir mejor , ademas de que Rinto ahora ha mejorado notablemente conmigo excepto solo cuando me pongo a hablar con Len y el busca cualquier manera de que finalice la conversacion o de entrometerse en ella...De seguro que el ya tendra miles y miles de invitaciones para el baile, claro que puede bailar con una y luego con otra y usar su "encanto" para hacer lo que se le plazca. Pero eso no me molesta, bueno creo que solo un poco me pregunto porque , pero aunque algo me dice que no es por eso yo supongo que es porque es un casanova y que hace lo que se le venga en gana , la otra vez que falto a clases uso su "encanto" para no estar en problemas y cayeron como moscas . Pero ya no hablemos de Rinto , prefiero hablar de otras personas o mejor del evento del dia, por ahora quiero hablar de Rin ya que me comento algo importantisimo en este dia me dijo que con la persona que baile la ultima cancion iba a estar destinada a ser mi pareja ; y ademas si se me cai la mascara era toda mi vida de mala suerte amorosa...Si que es supersticiosos , ah y claro olvide mencionar que es un baile de mascaras; pero las mascaras iban a ser pequeñas asi que podriamos reconocerlos , aun asi me pregunto que mascara me tocara ya que sera al azar y bueno seria muy gracioso si me toca mascara de cara completa. Pero ya dejare de hablarles de mi...O mejor un poco en fin elegi por fin un vestido, ya que tenia que ser una vestido si o si , era de color negro (como el de Magnet..Es una cancion de mia y de Luka); con retoques celestes (lo unico que lo diferenciaba del vestido de Magnet) ; y en vez de un sombrero era un gran listo que se ponia de costado por la parte de atras por la cabeza. Pero este dia iba a tomar muchas horas bañandome ya que queria estar muy relajada , me puse en la tina con agua calentita..Ah...Que tranquilidad..Tan silencioso y tranquilo...¿Que mas se puede pedir? ; luego despues de relajarme y no tratar de quedarme dormida me pare y me mire en el espejo del baño mientras me secaba el cabello el cual estaba suave por estar un buen rato en agua , luego me puse la toalla para secar mi cuerpo y enseguida me percate que mi madre habia abierto la puerta...

-"M..Mama ¿Has abierto la puerta?"-pregunto Miku para estar segura pero se escuchaba como si su madre platicara con alguien

-"Si si si , ella esta ahi lista"-se escucho decir a su madre a lo lejos a alguien y de pronto se abrio la puerta -"Miku ha venido tu amigo.."-exclamo la madre hasta darse cuenta que su hija solo llevaba una toalla para cubrirse

-"M..M..M..Mi.."-tartamudeaba el rubio con ganchitos que estaba muy nervioso por encontrar asi a Miku

-"¡Salgan de aca ustedes dos!"-exclamo la aguamarina muy enfadada y muy sonrojada , y sobre todo avergonzada ; luego se acerco a la puerta y la cerro poniendole seguro

-"M..Mi culpa.."-murmuro la madre de Miku cabizbaja

-"M..M...Mis ojos...Mis ojos..."-murmuraba Rinto mientras trataba de olvidar lo que habia visto aunque no habia visto realmente ninguna parte del cuerpo de ella que no este cubierta por la toalla

-"Me ire a hacer té"-dijo la madre cuando se fue a la cocina dejando a Rinto solo

-"C..Creo que he visto el paraiso..."-murmuro Rinto para si mientras miraba la puerta como si estuviera tentado a abrirla de nuevo , pero finalmente dio un suspiro y decidio esperar a Miku en la sala

No puedo creer como mi madre pudo hacerme eso, y aun peor con Rinto Kagamine , ese bastardo ; creo que voy a morir viva ; no me lo puedo creer...Diganme que esto es una pesadilla , o algo mas feo ya que a pesadilla ni se acerca, el infierno puede ser ...Ah tragame tierra que verguenza , y ahora cuando salga de seguro Rinto va a estar mirandome de arriba a abajo y bueno creo que eso me dara mucho enfado y mucha verguenza y sin querer quizas lo termine asesinando a puerrazos , en fin debo olvidar esto, mi gran dia no se va a desperdiciar por un pequeño incidente como este...¡Claro que si se desperdicia! ; Joder Rinto bastardo te mataria si no fuera aun crimen hacer eso , y aun mas que mi madre le dejo esperar , de seguro debio usar su "encanto" para pasar como si fuera un buen y tierno chico. Que triste que mi madre haya caido en eso donde miles y miles de mujeres han caido , pero yo no por supuesto. Me pregunto con que cara debere mirarlo , o debere mirarlo normalmente , o mirarlo a los ojos y muy molesta, o actuar como si nada y sonreir por su vista , o simplemente evitar su mirada..AHHH...Me quiero morir ahora...¡Matenme yaaaa!. Espero que por lo menos por consideracion mi madre no vaya a sacar el tema pues juro que me morire viva en ese momento , y si a Rinto se le ocurre comentar sobre nuestro pequeño incidente...Lo matare...Y es una promesa hecha por Hatsune Miku ; Rinto Kagamine , ¡Ponte a rezar!. Despues de olvidar un poco pero no por completo mi traumatica experiencia , abri la puerta lentamente fijandome que no habia nadie y asi corri a mi cuarto sin que nadie me viera segun yo , si mi padre hubiera estado y vio como Rinto y yo nos encontrabamos en el baño ; mi padre lo hubiera matado a periodicazos (mi papá lee muchos periodicos). Pero bueno bien por mi y por Rinto que el no estaba si no habriamos armado un lio enorme. Ya que , no es mi problema , debo apurarme rapidamente antes de que comienze el baile aunque aun queda tiempo pero yo quiero llegar temprano de sobra , en fin ademas que Rinto debe estar esperandome asi que de seguro estara muy impaciente y haciendo puchero, o quizas esta muy aburrida , de cualquier manera esta haciendo puchero. Me puse rapidamente mi vestido , esta vez me dejare el cabello suelto pues asi me dara menos frio ya que mi vestido es algo pequeño y no llevo casaca pues no combina para nada , me puse mis pequeños zapatos, y finalmente el gran liston de color negro. Finalmente sali de mi cuarto y fui a la sala , ahi estaba el escuchando musica , se le veia muy bien en ropa formal , pues un terno nunca le cae mal a nadie ; y bueno por asi decirlo a el le quedaba muy bien..Se le veia muy guapo...Bueno en fin el se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando y rapidamente cruzamos miradas sin darnos cuenta.

-"M..Miku...Que bonita te ves hoy"-dijo Rinto sonriendo tiernamente

-"A..A..G..Gracias.."-dijo nerviosamente la aguamarina muy sonrojada - "T..Tu tambien te ves muy bien , te queda el terno deberias ponertelo seguido"-comento ella sonriendo

-"¿En que momento me lo pondria?"-murmuro Rinto riendose mucho sobre el comentario de Miku -"¿Vamos?"-dijo Rinto mientras le ofrecia su mano para tomarse de las manos

-"V..Vamos.."-murmuro ella timidamente sonrojada mientras aceptaba el agarre de manos -"Mamá ya nos vamos"-exclamo Miku para luego salir con Rinto de la casa por la puerta de entrada

* * *

No se porque pero...Ahora se me hacia muy normal tomar a Rinto de la mano , desde esa vez que le tome de la mano todos los dias hacemos lo mismo ; pero no debo pensar mal las cosas, el y yo solo somos amigos ademas el no podria nunca tener una relacion seria ya que...Bueno como bien saben el es un hombre de muchas mujeres, no de una sola ; aunque seria agradable quien podria ser el tipo con quien Rinto saldria, seguro debe ser una chica como Rin ; me pregunto si ella lograra algun avance con el , pues si ella bailaba la ultima cancion con Rinto iban a estar destinadas a ser pareja , aunque no soy muy creyente en eso aun tengo miendo a que se me caiga la mascara y eso pues no quiero toda mi vida de mala suerte amorosa. Pero bueno , de repente en Rinto y yo como ya acostumbrabamos despues del agarre de manos, el ambiente se ponia a veces muy incomodo y a el le daba fiebre , pobrecito , deberia curarse antes de que se enferme aun mas ; pero bueno a el le daba fiebre pero yo no podia evitar sonrojarme por lo que hacia pues tomar a alguien de la mano es...Es...Como sea , no debo pensar en esas cosas ; ademas si sucediese algo entre el y yo debo olvidarlo, pues Rin le puso los ojos primero y ademas hay un poco de esperanza a que lo logre ya que la otra vez que salimos la tomo del hombro pero me dijo celosa , asi que eso me molesto un poco y creo que ya han visto ese capitulo...En fin; no puedo esperar a llegar a la ecuela e ir al baile , ¡No puedo esperar!. Apenas llegamos pude ver a Rin y Len esperandonos a si que corri a saludarlos , pero Rinto me jalo del brazo , ya que no podia jalarme de la mano pues lo solte para ir con Len y Rin pero por alguna razon no me soltaba y se habia quedado ahi parado, sin decirme ni una sola palabra ni siquiera dando alguna explicacion ademas de que no me soltaba y me tenia en un agarre muy fuerte.

-"R..Rinto...¿Porque no me sueltas?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy confundida mientras Rinto solo se limito a abrazarla por detras -"¿Rinto?"

-"Te dije que siempre me prestes atencion a mi"-dijo Rinto con una mirada de exigir algo

-"P..pero solo voy a saludarlos..."-comentaba Miku mientras aun intentaba soltarse pero este no la dejaba-"¿Que debo hacer para que me sueltes?"-pregunto la aguamarina dando un suspiro

-"...Besame"-dijo Rinto mientras la miraba a los ojos pensando que no iba a hacerlo

-"...Ahh...esta bien"-dijo Miku en un largo suspiro , luego se paro en puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendolo ponerse rojo a Rinto al igual que a ella un poco

-"Mik...Tu..Ah..."-trataba de decir el rubio con ganchitos en su cabello pero estaba muy confundido

-"¡Len!¡Rin!"-exclamaba la aguamarina quien fue a saludarlos ya que Rinto bajo la guardia y pudo escapar de el y su abrazo.

-"Mikuuuu"-dijo Len para luego saltar a abrazarla cariñosamente -" Que lindo vestido Miku"-dijo len muy alegre despues de soltarla

-"M..Muchas gracias"-dijo Miku muy sonrojada por el comentario del rubio -"Rin que lindo vestido blanco"-exclamo la aguamarina mientras apreciaba el vestido de ella.

-"Arigato Miku..."-dijo la rubia muy contenta pero luego su expresion cambio-"Am...¿No vinistes con Rinto?"-pregunto ella muy intrigada mientras la miraba con curiosidad

-"Ah pues..."-dijo la aguamarina mientras miraba atras donde Rinto la habia detenido para abrazarla pero ya no estaba ahi -" Antes..estaba ahi"

-"Escapo de ti, Rin"-comento Len riendose mofandose de su hermana la cual se enfado

-"Oh por favor no me obligues a sacar mi aplanadora"-dijo Rin con una sonrisita en su cara para lo cual Len sintio un escaliofrio en un espalda y decidio no seguir molestarla

-"Bueno...Mientras tu buscas a Rinto yo me ire con Miku por ahi a mirar los decorados"- dijo Len mientras tomaba a Miku y se la llevaba del brazo

-"Ah..Len..Eto...Por aqui no son los decorados..."-murmuraba Miku mientras era jalada por Len quien seguia caminando velozmente

-"No no lo es.."-murmuro Len mientras sonreia - "Te estoy llevando a la pista de baile"- dijo el sonriendo tiernamente

-O..Oh...ya veo..."-dijo Miku muy sonrojada -_"¿Acaso querra que bailamos el y yo como pareja?_"-penso la aguamarina no evitando sonrojarse

* * *

Cuando llegamos la pista de bailes era gigantesca , justo lo necesario para que lo estudiantes y los profesores puedan bailar lo que quieran sin chocarse , o bueno eso espero ; ya que siempre las cosas quedan chica suna vez que se llenan . En fin estaba muy feliz con Len pues nos pusimos a mirar toda la pista de baile, habia muchas decoraciones , los decorados eran los adornos que se ponen a fuera , asi que estoy segura de que Rin sabe que no estamos ahi , me pregunto si estara con Rinto en este momento o lo estara buscando...Como sea estare muy ocupada viendo como los demas siguen ordenando asi que decidi yo y Len darles una mano , ahi me encontre con Meiko y Luka ; ellas eran las encargadas de la organizacion del gran baile asi que les insiste en que me dejen ayudarles un poco asi terminariamos mas rapido y podriamos disfrutar mas tiempo en el baile. Nos demoramos un poco pero al final valio la pena , luego pude ver como Rinto y Rin entraban , Rin estaba muy pegada del brazo de Rinto mientras que Rinto tenia una expresion de molestia en su rostro que quise matarlo en ese momento pues no debe hacerle eso , maldito casanova...En fin, el me miro como siempre con algo de enojo en su cara pues estaba con Len y el siempre se molesta por eso asi que me jalo hacia su costado poniendome hacia el otro extremo de donde estaba Rin , y asi terminamos rodeando a Rinto ; pero eso duro poco ya que cuando parecia que queria quejarse por haber estado yo con Len las fangirl de Rinto aparecieron , y tambien aparecieron las fangirl de Len arrasando con todo ; en fin yo y Rin nos miramos por un segundo con una cara inexpresiva , luego soltamos un suspiro , el mio fue mas largo que el suyo , ya que el de ella fue para recuperar energias pues despues de eso ella fue a colarse entre la multitud de fangirls por su amado , el mio simplemente fue porque senti que no iba a tener tiempo de charlar con Len ...Ah... Malditas fangirls...Solo las fan de Len y Rinto que leen este fic me caen bien pero el resto no , ¡Pero que se le va a hacer! ¡Solo debo vivir en grande!. Despues de que vino los profesores de la escuela para calmar a sus fangirls quienes ya estaban llegando muy lejos con el punto que quitarles la ropa a Rinto y Len , estuve deambulando un buen rato dando vueltas a la pista mientras veia como a la gente le daba fiebre , o sea se ponia muy roja sin motivo alguno cuando bailabn , fiebre de primavera supongo ; estaba muy aburrida ya que Rin estaba esperandi que Rinto terminara de cambiarse y ademas que Len tambien se estaba cambiando porque sus fangirls estaban ya muy acostumbradas a que todos los años les quitaban la camisa y eso pues por eso tenian ropa de repuesto ya que estaban preparados a lo que venia. Solte un suspiro al mirar como Rin habia perdido de vista a Rinto que se me acerco preguntandome si lo habia visto, claro que yo negue con la cabeza pues no tenia la menor idea de donde se metia ese tipo, de seguro estaba huyendo de sus fangirl. En fin, luego senti como unas calidas manos me taparon los ojos y luego voltee muy sorprendida ; era Len quien me estaba sonriendo alegremente...

-"Ah Len eras tu , me asustastes..."-murmuraba Miku mientras lo saludaba

-"Gomen"-respondio el mientras sonrei -"E..Eto...Miku.."-de pronto el se puso muy sonrojado

-"¿Dime?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy curiosa

-"Qu..Quieres...¿Bailar conmigo?"-pregunto el muy sonrojado mientras la tomaba de la mano

-"Ah..M..Me encantaria"-respondio Miku un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada por la respuesta

Y de pronto me puse a bailar con Len , el es muy divertido en esta especie de cosas (eventos, fiestas, bailes...etc) Y ademas me da vueltas y vueltas ya que ninguno de los dos sabemos como se deberia bailar asi que para no hacer el ridiculo hacemos lo que se nos ocurra humanamente posible , estar tan cerca de Len muy tranquilizador...Hasta puedo oler el aroma de su cabello...Y...¡Que estoy pensando!. Ah malditos pensamientos que circulan por mi mente como virus , desgraciada imaginacion que no deja de jugar con mi cerebro al mismo tiempo que daña mi corazon. En fin , la estamos pasando muy bien

-"Aww sabia que habia algo entre esos dos"-murmuro Rin junto a un rubio quien fruncia el ceño

-"Que idiotas"-dijo Rinto para luego darse media vuelta e ir hacia otra parte mientras que la rubia le seguia pero el no dejaba de vigilar de alguna forma a Miku y a Len

Continuara...

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza**

**Mis padres son Malos TwT**

**Pero ya que ya les ice caso uwu**

**dejen reviews :D**


	8. El desastre benefico parte 2

¡Es genial! Simplemente es genial, bailar con Len es muy divertido, ademas que no deja de hacerme reir , sin duda no fue un error estar ahi aburrida sin hacer nada , ya que ahora estoy con el . El es muy tierno y muy gracioso conmigo , no como otros...Si, hablo de Rinto , ese tonto idiota y que sigo sin haberlo visto desde esa vez de sus fangirls pero bueno ya que porque hablar de el en vez de Len , el maravilloso y gentil Len. Ojala pueda quedarme asi para siempre pero esta cancion ya va a terminar asi que luego va a ser rodeado por sus fanes y molestaran , no me dejaran conversar con el y lo mas posible es que lo secuestren y se lo lleven a nunca jamas...Pero bueno...Ahora que lo pienso he bailado casi todas las canciones con el sin darme cuenta , es que cuando la pasas bien el tiempo pasa volando , pero en fin ; cuando termino la cancion el me sonrio mucho haciendome sonrojar pero hice que no se diera cuenta mirando hacia abajo...

-"Miku.."-dijo Len con su sonrisa alegre en su cara

-"D...Dime Len"-respondio ella algo sonrojada

-"Gracias por bailar conmigo, fue muy divertido"-comento Len mientras la tomaba del menton

-"L...¿Len?"-murmuro confundida la aguamarina por el acto de este y al mismo tiempo muy sonrojada

-"Te quiero Miku"-dijo Len para luego darle un calido beso...en la mejilla , luego se volteo y este le sonrio pero fue rapidamente acorralado por sus fanes las cuales se la llevaron a otro sitio

-"E..Eh...EHHHHHHH"-exclamo la aguamarina muy sorprendida mientras se tocaba delicadamente la mejilla donde habia sido besada

* * *

Ahh...¿Eso...fue una confesion? No no no no , no puede ser , no lo creeria, ¿Len Kagamine enamorado de mi? eso seria demasiado, o mejor dicho muy pero muy imposible; no me lo creo. ¿Como es posible?. ¿Cuando se enamoro de mi?, Miku Hatsune tienes que respirar y guardar la calma , quizas eso solo fue una muestra del cariño que me tiene por ser amigos asi que no pasa nada , debo estar serena y pensar en otras cosas. Aun asi no puedo evitar que mis mejillas me ardan y quemen , ademas que estan rojas carmesi, siento que estoy con la vista perdida por pensar en esto pero por el momento no me importa , en fin no se que que hacer estoy muy nerviosa y confundida y sonrojada y...Ahhhh..Este dia ha sido muy movido , primero Rinto me ve en el baño con solo una toalla puesta y ahora esto, Len se me confiesa de una forma inesperada...Bueno no se si fue una confesion pero aun asi si fue una muestra de cariño me pone los nervios de punta, ya que yo le tengo mucho cariño pero no se que clase de cariño ademas...Ademas no evito sonrojarme a veces cuando el sonrie y me toma de la mano o dice cosas gentiles , tener a Len de novio seria convertirme en la chica mas afortunada pero tengo que vivir mi realidad. Eso no fue una confesion, no no podria ser ; A Len no le gusto , no ya que es muy imposible si le gusto el solo me ve como una hermanita, yo no le gusto...¿Cierto?

-"..."-pensaba la aguamarina seriamente mientras estaba sentada apoyando su menton en su mano izquierda

-"¿Que haces?"-pregunto Rinto quien salia de la nada con una lata de soda la cual le dio un empujoncito a la cabeza de ella para que dejara de estar perdida en sus pensamientos

-"Ah..Rinto eras tu..."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras lo miraba y volvia a perderse en sus pensamientos

-"¿A caso esperabas a Len?"-pregunto el enfadado mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella de pronto

-"Eh...¡Eh! ¡Claro que no! ¿Porque piensas eso? ¡Que idiota! ¡Ya dejame en paz!"-dijo rapidamente la aguamarina mientras se levantaba y trataba de irse pero el rubio la detuvo tomandola del brazo

-"...¿Te gusta?"-pregunto Rinto algo molesto mientras la abrazaba por detras y la sujetaba fuertemente

"P...Pero que preguntas haces..."-respondio la aguamarina evitando su mirada de el rubio

-"Vi que te beso en la mejilla"- dijo Rinto mientras veia como era la reaccion en el rostro de la aguamarina por eso y dijo frunciendo el ceño-"Pero no llegue a oir lo que te dijo..."-susurro el suavemente al oido de ella

-"E..El...P..Pues...N..No es nada"-dijo Miku sonriendo muy nerviosamente por la interrogacion hasta que vio que Rinto intento besarla y puso su mano parando los labios de el -"N...No hagas eso"

-"Vale la pena intentar"-dijo Rinto mientras sonreia -"Vamos a bailar"-dijo el mientras apenas cambiaba la musica de baile y la jalo del brazo llevandola a la pista

-"B..Bien"-murmuro la aguamarina algo sonrojada por que Rinto y ella estaban muy cerca

El y yo bailabamos y estaba muy cerca mio , creo que era a la misma altura de Len pero aun asi siento que es muy diferente de alguna manera inexplicable; no sabia que hacer y sin querer le pise el pie sin darme cuenta el solo se limito a gruñir , no se porque demonios el ambiente se puso incomodo el ambiente entre Rinto y yo ; los segundos se convertian en horas, no podia ni soltar ni una palabra para entablar algun tipo de conversacion con el , no tengo idea de porque con Len me era mas facil hablar con el que con Rinto, estaba demasiado pegada a el y no podia mirarlo a los ojos pues notaria que estaba muy sonrojada , ademas de que la cancion era lenta ; tipo de baile de enamorados asi que eso influia demasiado en el ambiente , creo que el tambien estaba algo sonrojado pero no se porque quizas le dio a el fiebre como a todos los demas...Como sea...Estoy tan nerviosa , me siento como si fuera otra persona que no soy yo...

-"Ah, gomen te pise de nuevo"-murmuro Miku al haberle pisado de nuevo el pie rompiendo un poco el silencio entre los dos

-"Oh...Ya veo"-dijo friamente Rinto para luego pisarle el pie a Miku

-"Ah , ¿Que demonios?"-exclamo la aguamarina por lo que el rubio simplemente la miraba a los ojos directamente -"¿Rinto?"

-"¿Porque...porque te diviertes mas con Len que cuando estas conmigo?"-reclamo Rinto frunciendo el ceño

-"Eh...N..No es eso sino que..."-trataba de explicarse la aguamarina pero no encontraba manera

-"..Olvidalo. Solo quiero que sonrias como idiota como antes"-murmuro el mirando hacia otro lado

-"¿C..Como idiota?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy enojada comicamente

Y sin darme cuenta de pronto Rinto y yo habiamos vuelto a la normalidad, aunque hicimos una guerra de quien podria pisarse primero y asi empezamos , me di cuenta como los demas nos veian riendose pero las fangirl y Rin me veian con cara de asesinas , gomen Rin ; pero aun no entiendo porque estan tan molestas , Rinto ha estado bailando antes con otras chicas y nunca habian puesto esa expresion, en fin ignorare eso si es que olvido esas miradas ya que si mataran , yo ya estaria bajo metros bajo tierra. Como sea , creo que yo y Rinto nos estamos diviertiendo mas de lo que estabamos en silencion , momento de torpeza supongo, pero ahora que lo pienso en serio Rinto sabe como hacerme reir y entablar un buen tipo de conversacion que me atraiga...Debo comprarme otro cerebro porque este ya me esta hartando con la harta imaginacion que posee . No pasa nada entre el y yo , el solo es un casanova asi que es imposible que suceda algo entre nosotros y que yo no me de cuenta, a el solo le gusta darme besos en la mejilla para molestarme , los abrazos tambien son parte de ellos y los intentos de besos en los labios...De tan solo pensarlo me hace enojar demasiado. No deberia pensar en estas cosas pero que va ademas que lo tengo frente mio no se me ocurre otra cosa en que pensar puesto que a cada rato esta buscando de alguna manera de como molestarme. No me habia dado cuenta pero esta vez en verdad estabamos muy cerca aunque ya habia sido asi desde hace un buen rato desde que peleabamos , sin querer me habia acercado totalmente al rostro de el rodeando mis manos por su cuello , antes yo estaba simplemente tocando su hombro con una mano y la otra la teniamos en el agarre de mano que siempre se hace en los bailes tradicionales , ademas que el tenia sus dos manos rodeando mi cintura , eso me ponia muy sonrojada ya que antes solo era una mano rodeando mi cintura , estamos demasiado cerca...Que puedo sentir su respiracion. De pronto senti como un pequeño empujoncito de una pareja de baile que estaba por ahi me hizo perder rapidamente el equilibrio y Rinto que no se percato de eso asi que no pudo parar mi caida a tiempo haciendole caer conmigo.

_Sentia su respiracion totalmente cerca mio_

_Sentia el calor que se desprendia de su cuerpo_

_Estabamos tan cerca_

_Y ademas sentia como se juntaban nuestros..._

-"¿Miku estas bien?"-pregunto Len muy preocupado mientras era acompañado por su hermana quien estaba detras de el, y ademas toda la gente estaba mirando la escena de estos dos cambiando su expresion a una muy sonrojada ajenamente ya que la posicion en que estos estaban era...comprometedora ademas de la accion cometida

-"..¡!"-trataba de decir algo la aguamarina quien habia caido encima de Rinto y descuidadamente sus labios se habian juntado formando un beso accidental, rapidamente ella se separo lo mas lejos posible que pudo hacer dando un salto y se sonrojo al instante cuando sus miradas se cruzaron , ella evito su mirada cosa que se noto que no le gusto a Rinto -"L...Lo siento"-murmuro ella mientras su cabello caia delicadamente sobre su rostro

-"...Idiota..."-murmuro Rinto algo sonrojado mientras miraba hacia otro lado actuando como si nada , y sin poder evitarlo, un poco de sangre salio del labio inferior de el por el mal beso que tuvo

-"R..¡Rinto tu labio esta sangrando!"-exclamo una fangirl de ahi que miraba aturdida la escena como todas las demas

-"Es que...Si esta idiota besara mejor esto no hubiera pasado"-decia Rinto mientras se tocaba el labio inferior tratando de parar el sangrado

-"S..¿Si besara mejor?"-exclamo la aguamarina muy molesta -"I..¡Idiota!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada para luego levantarse y salir por la puerta sin que nadie pudiera detenerle, en cambio el rubio solo quedo con una sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo en su rostro

* * *

Rinto maldito bastardo hijo de... ; ese idiota ; ademas que me robo mi primer beso...Me dijo que bese mal...Maldita sea ...¡Mierda!. Como lo odio y tan bien que la estaba pasando , y lo peor fue que todos vieron eso, mi horrible choque de labios con ese idiota mal pa*ido hijo de...Bueno ya no sigo que si mi madre me oye ese vocabulario en casa me lava la boca con agua y jabon. Pero en serio lo detesto en este momento , y pensar que llegue a creer que podriamos llevarnos bien y que el y yo la estabamos pasando super bien en ese momento mientras bailabamos , pero claro , el siempre con sus comentarios estupidos lo arruinan todo , te odio Rinto Kagamine. Apenas sali decidi irme a casa pues ya no queria ver a nadie a la cara pero empezo a neva, y como no habia llevado ningun abrigo tuve que quedarme a esperar a que se detenga porque si no pescaria un resfriado y no quiero estar en cama toda la semana. Mientras esperaba me sente en un banquito y luego vi a uns fanes de Rinto de par en par que iban saliendo , cada una de ella murmuraba eso del beso y me miraban molestas , ellas sabian muy bien que llegaba a oirlas , despues de escucharlo unas mil veces me harte y grite

-"¡No fue un beso , solo un choque de labios!"-grito la aguamarina muy molesta mientras las fanes la miraron y la ignoraron yendose a casa.

Me sentia aun muy enfadada por lo que me dijo Rinto , ademas que por ese accidente que hizo , o bueno hicimos, dudo que pueda mirar a Len o a Rin a la cara por lo que paso. Se que Rin de seguro debe estar algo enfadada, correccion, muy enfadada por el beso , pero yo no le robe ningun beso , el mas bien me hizo perder algo mas importante para mi, adios a mi primer beso. Hubiera preferido perder mi primer beso con la persona que amo o que tengamos una relacion o...Ahh..No se pero alguien que no me haga ese tipo de comentario despues de cierto accidente del choque de labios, pero no a Rinto le molestaba quedarse callado y tuvo que abrir la bocota y decirme una estupidez ; maldito imbecil ya veras te juro que mañana cuando tenga valor me las pagaras...Pero por ahora solo quiero esperar a que termine de nevar , y asi tambien es mi cabeza , mi mente esta nevando adentro porque estoy muy confundida de como deberia actuar...Mejor dejo de pensar en eso aun asi quiero resolver las cosas entre los que vieron la escenita que arme con el. Peor ya no imporat, despues de un tiempo todo ser olvidado. En fin, como estaba pensando tan perdidamente baje un poco la mirada y luego cambie mi posicion para estar mas comoda apoyando mi menton sobre mi mano y vi como una figura rubia se habia sentado al lado mio si hacer mucho ruido ya que no lo habia notado...

-"R..Rinto...¿Que haces aqui?"-murmuro la aguamarina de mal humor dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado

-"No tengo porque responder"-dijo Rinto mientras rotaba los ojos hacia otro lado pero poso su mano sobre la de ella

-"Vete a casa"-dijo friamente mientras quitaba la mano ya que estaba muy enfadada con el cosa que el noto

-"No tengo porque obedecer"-dijo Rinto que por el gesto de rechazo de Miku se aferro a ella susurrando al oido suavemente-"¿Sigues molesta por el beso?"

-"R..Rinto...R..Retrocede"-decia Miku muy sonrojada mientras trataba de empujarlo -"Ademas no estoy molesta por eso , si no por tu estupido comentario..T..Tu ni siquiera sabes si beso mal o no"-murmuro la aguamarina

-"Entonces..."-susurro el rubio mientras la tomo del menton rapidamente -"Probemoslo"-para luego juntar delicadamente los labios de el con los de ella no dandole tiempo para detenerlo a la aguamarina, el sostuvo fuertemene su mento ya que esta se estaba resistiendo , pero luego la sujeto de las manos usando solo una mano , y asi poder dirigir el beso que estaban teniendo , el no queria que por ningun motivo dejar de besarla , asi que lo hizo durar a mas no poder aunque se queden sin oxigeno los dos , no le importaba para nada ; fue solo el empujon de la aguamarina que logro liberarse lo que los separo

-"¿P..Porque..?"-pregunto al aguamarina muy sonrojada y enfadada por el acto de este que pensaba que solo lo hacia el por molestar

-"Simplemente porque si"-respondio el con una sonrisita en su cara -"Aunque me gusto, valeria la pena volver a probar por comprobarlo"-dijo el

-"I..Idiota"-dijo Miku quien repentinamente se paro y se dirigio a casa aunque era seguida por Rinto quien se fijaba que llegue a casa segura , al llegar el se despidio pero la aguamarina solo lo miro sonrojada y cerro la puerta ; y sin decir mas se fue a acostarser tratando de no pensar en los besos que habia recibido ese dia

_Y por alguna extraña razon..._

_Habia dejado de nevar._


	9. Capitulo Final:Descubriendo el amor

Oh mi Dios...Mis ojos estan rojos... Y eso se debe a que...Por cierta estupidez de cierta persona no he podido pegar ojo en ningun momento..Rinto...Bastardo..Maldito idiota. No se ni como voy a ir hoy a la escuela juro que me voy a morir en este instante por eso asi que , me acurrucare en mi cama tratando de olvidar lo que paso pero no puedo. Ah, y otra gran noticia ; tengo fiebre , ademas de que mi madre esta de visita en la casa de mis abuelos y mi papá esta en un viaje de negocios , dejandome a mi sola en la casa ; solitariamente enferma. Trate de levantarme pero estaba muy exhausta por el dia de ayer asi que ya no podia hacer nada al respecto que solo pararme , hacerme el desayuno e ir a clases. Pero en serio queria quedarme en casa a descansar ya que , cuando volvi ayer a casa no estaba nevando pero si hacia frio, da igual; me levante debilmente y puse una tostada en la tostadora , conecte el enchufe y jale la palanquita , luego busque en el refrigerador algun puerro que me pueda comer hoy pero apenas abri la refrigeradora me puse a toser , soy muy enfermiza ya lo se , pero eso no es mi culpa , culpen a mis genes. En fin , volvi a abrir rapidamente la nevera y meti mi mano y saque muchos negis como para el dia de hoy , y luego me sente un rato para ver un poco de t.v cuando sono la puerta ; la abri preguntandome a mi misma quien podria ser ...

-"¡Miku!¡Buenos dias!"-exclamo Rinto muy alegre saludandola pero luego poniendo una expresion de preocupacion -"¿Miku estas bien?"-pregunto el mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta

-"E..Eso no te importa"-murmuro ella para luego toser y que se le pongan rojas las mejillas

-"Tonta ven aqui"-dijo Rinto mientras la abrazaba -"Miku olvide decirte algo ayer..."-murmuro el algo sonrojado

-"¿Que es?"-pregunto ella curiosa pero con una debil mirada

-"...T...Te amo.."-murmuro el mientras la abrazaba aun mas fuerte

-"E...Eh..."-trataba de exclamar la aguamarina pero le dolia la garganta

-"Ve a dormir , te hare el desayuno y lo demas no te preocupes me encargare yo"-dijo el mientras le daba un dulce y corto beso en los labios

-"R...Rinto..."-murmuro ella pero no se quejo...porque como que un poco le gusto , luego obedecio y se fue a dormir

* * *

Me desperte sintiendome mucho mejor , gracias a que Rinto me habia puesto una toallas humeda en la frente para que baje la fiebre y ademas que me cuidaba constantemente; ya no me dolia para nada la gargante , el estaba a mi costado , estabamos viendo television , porque ya no me fastidiaba la vista tampoco, estaba muy feliz , preo luego me hice un punto de vista desde lejos , sin darme cuenta estaba aferrada a el ; no se como pero lo estaba , y lo peor de todo es que el me rodeaba con su brazo, no se porque la palabra "amor" se me cruzo por la cabeza; y luego recorde que el me dijo que me amaba , un casanova enamorado, eso si es de serie de television ; no podria creerlo , y me puse roja sin poder esconderlo, pero por suerte el no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy entretenido mirando t.v y jugando con mi cabello , nunca habia pensado seriamente si sentia sentimientos por el , el me hace enfadar a vece pero tambien siempre encuentra una manera de compensarlo; el siempre ha estado ahi para mi y yo no lo habia notado , y en estos ultimos ocho capitulos me he dado cuenta de ello...Ademas del sonrojo que me aparece en el rostro y las mariposas que siento en el estomago ; ¿Asi es el amor? , siempre habia pensado en que calidos eran sus brazos aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, pero ahora que estoy rodeada por uno de ellos me siento muy tranquila y feliz...A mi...¿Me gusta Rinto?

-"..Rinto"-murmuro la aguamarina suavemente

-"Dime"-respondio el cortesmente mientras sonreia

-"L..Lo que dijistes antes...eso..era..."-la aguamarina fue interrumpida por los labios de Rinto que se acercaron a ella sorpresivamente -"R...Rinto.."-susurro ella muy sonrojada despues de ser besada

-"¿Eso contesta a tu curiosidad?"-dijo el sonriendo tiernamente y luego se transformo en una sonrisa picara -"O...¿Prefieres que te siga besando?"

-"I..Idiota..."-murmuro ella sonrojada -"Pero...prefiero que me sigas besando"-dijo ella mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos

-"M..Miku"-respondio el muy sonrojado y sorprendido por la eleccion de esta -"A..Acaso..quieres decir que..."-decia el muy nervioso

-"Baka"-dijo ella cuando delicadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla -"¿Eso contesta tu curiosidad?"-dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente

-"...No aun no"-dijo Rinto cuando se posiciono sobre ella y le dio un calido beso en los labios cosa que la aguamarina no dudo en corresponderle al instante -" Esto si"-dijo el con una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro , y asi estuvieron un buen rato besandose mientras entrelzaban sus dedos cariñosamente.

* * *

Despues de terminar de besarnos nos quedamos mirando por un rato, y luego nos sonreimos; claro que comprendimos lo que estabamos sientiendo al instante , y tambien los sentimientos correspondidos, era amor. Nunca habia experimentado el amor asi que no podia saberlo cuando este enamorada , pero ahora lo se , estaba enamorada de Rinto , ese casanova logro vencerme en esta ronda pero aunque sea no falle sin que el tambien sienta algo , luego decidimos darnos un largo descanso , ademas de que mañana tendria que usar su "encanto" para salvarnos de problemas , aunque ya le deje muy en claro que no use su "encanto" pues que haga eso enamora a sus fangirls y me molesta un poco , luego me dijo celosita y termine dejandole inconciente con un negi. Pero en fin cuando se desperto le sonrie y el me miro seriamente me empujo y luego me beso, para luego mirarme tiernamente a los ojos como si el fuera el que se disculpara. Eso me agrada de el , el siempre se disculpa por su comportamiento ya que sabe que a veces se pasa de la raya y me prometio que solo usaria su "encanto" en emergencias, yo solo tuve que asentir y dar un suspiro , luego el volvio a besarme suavemente los labios y me sonrio...

-"Nee..Miku"-murmuro Rinto mientras jugaba tiernamente con su cabello aguamarino

-"¿Si?"-pregunto ella intrigada

-"P...¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa a dormir?"-pregunto el algo sonrojado por la pregunta que hacia

-"Ehhh"-exclamo la aguamarina muy confundida

-"S...Solo quiero quedarme a cuidarte por si te vuelve la fiebre"-comento Rinto mirandola a los ojos para que no piense mal

-"Ah..Ya veo.."-murmuro ella al entender -"C..Claro puedes quedarte"

-"Entonces dormire aqui"-ordeno el mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la aguamarina haciendola sonrojar

-"E..Esta bien..."-respondio ella nerviosamente y a la vez sonrojada que poco a poco cayo en el sueño rodeada por los brazos de Rinto

* * *

Al despertarme por la mañana , sin siquiera percatarme Rinto no estaba a mi lado , mas bien lo encontre en la sala; y lo vi que estaba charlando con mis padres quienes habian llegado . Casi me muero por eso, apenas me vieron me llamaron , bueno en fin yo y el tuvimos que decir lo que paso, y ademas contar sobre nuestra relacion que ahora llevabamos , mi padre suspiro y mi madre sonrio mientras decia cosas como que ya era hora , pero en fin mi padre le pregunto casi toda su vida a Rinto , o sea , sus calificaciones, las chicas con las quien habia salido, cuando dio su 1er beso, porque le gusto yo, cuando me conocio, quienes son sus padres, que año nacio, cuando es su cumpleaños , y si sabia cosas sobre mi como mi comida favorita , mi cumpleaños, las cosas que odio, las cosas que me gustan,cuando pensaba decirles lo del noviazgo, cuando me va a proponer la primera cita , cuando planea graduarse , y cuando planea proponerme matrimonio entre otros. Al cabo de esas preguntas nos hizo pasar un silencio incomodo y luego nos dio su aprobacion haciendonos soltar a los dos un suspiro de alivio ; luego nos dimos prisa y fuimos a la escuela y claro , tomados de las manos...Aunque les costo un poco entenderlo los demas, nos dijeron que lo aceptababn (incluyendo a Rin) lo cual nos hizo muy feliz , y desde ese dia ; ya era un hecho , desde ese dia ya eramos novios...

* * *

**Y ahora hare el fic de MikuxYuma y de ahi un MikuxKiyoteru**

**Ah y creo que voy a ser un especial en el fic de MikuxRei :D**

**Reviews *O***


End file.
